


You are the only one for me

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Series: Love Bears All Things [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Being an Asshole, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta slightly OOC, vegeta vs feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: 14 year old Bulma Briefs is back in West City after 7 years living with her grandparents. She will be attending West City High School with her sister Tights, where she will meet Vegeta.For Vegeta it's love at first sight, but doesn't know how to express his feelings while Bulma does.Their friendship will get ruined when Bulma goes out with Yamcha.Will Vegeta win Bulma's heart? Are they going to end up together?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Love Bears All Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915828
Comments: 189
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

West City

Bulma ran out of her room to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast, almost colliding with her sister Tights on her way there. Her father, the genious scientist dr. Briefs, was already in his lab tinkering with his inventions. He sometimes comes out later to have his breakfast.

“I’m sorry, Tights!” Bulma said a little too loud and excited for a Monday morning.

“It’s okay, B. I guess you’re ready. Are you excited to go to school?” Tights asked.

Bulma smiled. “Of course I’m excited! It’s a new school, that means new friends! I can’t wait to make some friends, Tights. It’s been years since I’ve been in West City. I’m really happy to be back. I was happy with grandma and grandpa, but I missed the city life. Shopping with you and mom when we were younger and going to the park to play, I once made some friends there. But highly doubt my “old friends” will remember me still….” Bulma said.

Tights saw that Bulma was a little sad when she said that last sentence. “I don’t think people would ever forget you, Bulma. You’re a great person!” Tights reassured her.

“Maybe. We’ll see. Let’s eat some breakfast. Will you tell me more about West City high school? You’ve been going to that school for a few years now, so you must tell me!” Bulma said happily.

Tights looked at her younger sister, noticing how her blue eyes sparkled. “Bulma, you need to experience high school for yourself. Nobody was there for me when I started high school….. I will be there for you if ‘bad things’ happen. But I can’t tell you everything, sis… You’re just 14. Don’t overthink too much.” 

Bulma thought about what her sister said for a moment. She agreed with her. She needed thatl high school experience. But she was also scared about making new friends. Being back in West City after 7 years, made her a little insecure thinking about new friends. Living with her grandparents those 7 years was so peaceful for her, but she also missed her parents and that’s why she came back. She wanted to stay with her grandparents for a while, because she loves them and she also loves the beach, where they lived. Now, with Bulma back in West City, her grandparents moved away to another city. Tights also lived with them for a few years, but came back to West City 2 years earlier where she started high school.

Tights told Bulma that she has a boyfriend. His name, Bulma thought, was kinda funny. But her sister was happy and that’s all that mattered. Tights told Bulma how she met Raditz when they were 14 and how they fell in love. At just 16, Tights had a great relationship with Raditz and Bulma was really happy for her sister. She met him once when he came to their house and thought he was a fun guy. She also saw how loving he was towards Tights, it made her heart flutter.

“B, here's your lunch, ready to go?” 

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts. “Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go!” she said excited.

~~~~~○~~~~~

Their mother, Panchy, dropped them off at school. “Have fun, girls. And good luck on your first day of high school, Bulma. Tights, keep an eye on your sister. Now, go on. I love you guys!” Panchy said excited.

“Love you too, mom” Bulma and Tights said at the same time.

“Alright, B. You got the list of the classes where you need to be, right?” Bulma nodded in response. “Well, okay then…. Don’t get into trouble and I’ll see you at lunch. Try to make some friends, alright? Bye sis”

Bulma walked into school, feeling a little shy to see so many new people. She tried to appear a little more confident, took a deep breathe and started walking with her head held high. 

A few feet away, someone was watching her. Vegeta Prince, 15 years old, quarterback of the school’s football team and also cousin of Raditz. He was standing with some of his teammates and friends at their lockers when he saw Bulma walking inside the school hall. She immediately caught his attention. ‘Damn, this blue haired vixen is beautiful! She must be new here.’ he thought with a smile

Raditz looked at Vegeta and watched how Bulma caught his attention. “Hey Vegeta, someone caught your attention huh?” he smirked.

“Shut the fuck up, Raditz! Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend? Why are you pestering me?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

Raditz laughed and said “She’s with her friends. We can’t walk around each other like puppies, right?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. ‘Idiot ass cousin’ he thought. He looked around to find that beautiful girl again, but she was already out of sight. And then the bell went. Fuuuuuuuck! 

~~~~~○~~~~~

Bulma went to class, took a seat and the class introduced themselves. The lessons began after that. She had no problem keeping up with the teacher, she was smart and was very attentive in class. 

But nobody tried to talk to her, so she was kinda feeling down. Classes came and went, until the bell rang for lunchtime. She texted her sister to ask where she was and went to find her. She found her sister sitting with her friends and went over to them.

“Hey guys, this is my sister, Bulma. She’s new here” Tights said.

“Hey Bulma, welcome to West City High” they said.

Bulma looked at everyone. Tights then introduced them. First up was Raditz, his hair was big. What the fuck? She didn’t pay attention the first time she saw him. Then his twin brothers Goku and Turles Son. They looked so much like each other, but Goku was a goof and Turles was the serious one. Tien Shinhan was next, tall bald guy and boyfriend of Tights’s friend. To Bulma he looked like a monk. Up next was Raditz and the twins cousin, Vegeta Prince. Handsome guy, not as tall as his cousins, maybe her height or just slightly taller, maybe because of his flame shaped hair. His piercing black eyes took her breath away the way he looked at her. Bulma and Vegeta were clearly fascinated with each other. He was just staring at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach which made her blush and then she smiled at him. Even Vegeta was feeling butterlies in his stomach under her gaze. Her big, blue eyes were so beautiful, he almost lost himself in them just by looking at them. Raditz saw their interaction, smirked but said nothing. Tights went on, introducing her girlfriend, Launch, a sweet girl with dark hair and Tien’s girlfriend.

“So, now you know my friends” Tights said. “Have you made some friends, B?”

Bulma just glared at her sister for a moment, then snapped. “NO! No one wants to talk to me, Tights. That’s great, isn’t it?”

Tights was a little confused by her sister’s behavior and wanted to calm her down. “Bulma, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ll find some great friends. Trust me. It’s also just your first day” she said softly.

Vegeta was watching the scene in front of him and finally said with a smile: “I’ll be your friend”

Everyone at the table just gaped at Vegeta. He never made friends with others. They just looked at each other, while Bulma was happily walking over to Vegeta to sit beside him. The others still couldn’t believe their ears and eyes. Tights looked over at Raditz who just shrugged. 

Bulma felt a little shy in Vegeta’s presence. ‘He’s cute and his voice…. Wow’ she thought. They started talking about her first day in high school. She found out Vegeta was just a year older than her and also a grade higher. 

After lunch, Bulma went back to her classes. Finally she saw a chance to make some new friends. She went over to 2 girls who were sitting next to each other, away from the rest of the students and introduced herself.

"Hey Bulma, how are you? Do you remember me? I’m Chi-Chi, we met years ago in the park while playing. This is Lazuli” Chi-Chi said.

“Hey, yes I’m Lazuli but people also call me 18. Just please don’t ask why, it’s a long story….” Lazuli said.

“Okay then, no problem. Yes, I remember you, Chi-Chi. It’s been a while…. I guess we’re friends now. You guys are actually the first 2 people in class who talked to me” 

Chi-Chi looked at her and said: “people are mean, so whatever. They also didn’t want to talk to us. Anywayyyyyy…… let’s now focus on what the teacher has to say”

The classes went on until the bell rang to finally go home. Bulma was happy with her new friends.  
She walked with them and asked: “hey guys, can if have your numbers? We can have a groupchat! Do you guys have instagram? Twitter? I’m pretty active on social media.”

“Girl, yes” Lazuli and Chi-Chi said at the same time. They exchanged numbers and talked for a while until Tights appeared.

“Hey girls, this is my big sister Tights”

Lazuli and Chi-Chi smiled and introduced themselves. They talked for a few minutes about their first day in high school, said their goodbyes and went home. 

~~~~~~○~~~~~~

At home Bulma was so excited, she told her mom everything. Tights just smiled at her sister, she was happy that Bulma made some friends. Then she remembered something.

“Hey Bulma, what do you think of Vegeta?” Tights asked. She remembered Raditz telling her how Vegeta reacted when he first saw Bulma. Vegeta was never before interested in girls, he thought they were loudmouthed harpies. So Raditz and Tights were surprised with Vegeta’s behavior towards Bulma.

"Vegeta? He’s cute. And I think he’s sweet…. He’s very handsome and my God, Tights! His body… what is going on with that? He looks ripped for his age! And his voice, how does he have a voice like that for a 15 year old? I was kinda confused when he said he wanted to be my friend….” Bulma said.

Tights just laughed and said: “all of us were surprised too. Vegeta never makes friends. That’s why he’s always with his cousins. He doesn’t trust people. Don’t ask why, I don’t know…. I think it has something to do with his father and the people he works with…. Maybe something happened, I have no idea”

“Oh… well, I’m glad he talked to me then” Bulma said with a soft voice. She guessed her first day of high school went well and was looking forward to being friends with Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> This is my first B/V fic and also the first one i'm posting. I hope you guys like this story🤗
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter: Kimberly_KrB☺💕
> 
> I swear, i'm not good with notes so please bear with me😅😩


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, here is chapter 2. Please don't hate me😩 it needs to happen for this story to go the way I planned it. 
> 
> So don't worry, I will make it up to you🤗😘

A few months in and everything was going well, school was great and Bulma had no problem keeping up with her classes. Vegeta and Bulma became great friends. They were almost always together and talking at lunch. She sometimes watched while he was training and couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, he was quite a sight to see in his gear. 

Bulma never pried in Vegeta’s personal life and he also didn’t. They mostly just talk about Vegeta’s MMA classes which he takes at the same gym with his cousins, about Bulma’s science projects or about Vegeta’s brother Tarble,. Bulma also pissed off Vegeta a lot, he couldn’t stand it when she was loud and vulgar which was almost all the time. Vegeta also knew which buttons to push to piss her off, she was so easily getting worked up and it amused him to no end.  
When the others looked how Bulma and Vegeta interacted with each other, they could see Bulma meant much more to Vegeta. He was always closed off to other people, but he opened up to Bulma in such a short time. Raditz was happy that he finally was opening up to someone. He also had a feeling Vegeta might do something stupid and will push Bulma away from him. But he just shrugged it off as something that’s just in his head and probably won’t even happen.

During lunch one day, Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi and Lazuli when they noticed Vegeta staring at Bulma. “Uhh…. Bulma, Vegeta is staring at you” Chi-Chi whispered.

She looked up to find Vegeta giving her a shy smile then looking away, the tip of his ears turning pink. Bulma giggled. “Girls, I have to tell you something. I think I’m falling in love with Vegeta. He’s like my best friend, but I also like him a lot more than a friend….” she said with a flushed face.

“BULMA! Go tell him. I think he likes you too, look at how he’s always staring at you” Lazuli said. 

“I don’t know, you guys…. It’s just been a few months. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? It will ruin the friendship we established” Bulma said softly.

Chi-Chi sighed. “Sweety, you will never know if you don’t try….”

“Okay, I’ll try then…”

She pondered a few days until she found the courage to tell Vegeta a few days later. She walked over to him and asked: “Hey Vegeta? Can I tell you something?”. He looked at her and when he nodded she went on: “so, I just wanted to tell you that I’m starting to like you more than a friend…..” 

Vegeta frowned for a moment, trying to understand what she meant and then his eyes widened, his face suddenly went beet red. He was also falling for her, but didn’t want her to know. Not yet, anyway.… It suddenly was getting too hot for him, he wanted to get out of there.

Raditz and Tights watched the scene, smiling. But their faces fell when they heard Vegeta: “I…. uhm… okay. I… uhh…. I got to go…”. And then he left the table.

Both of them saw how Bulma’s shoulders sagged and how her smile disappeared. Tights knew that when they went home, she needed to talk to Bulma. Goku went over to her, sat down beside her and said: “Hey Bulma, please don’t mind Vegeta. He’s not good at expressing his feelings and sometimes he doesn’t know how to handle them….. He’s not a bad guy, just bad with his feeling. Don’t feel bad, okay?”

But Bulma didn’t feel better, so she just nodded, stood up and walked over to Chi-Chi and Lazuli. Goku looked over at Raditz and Tights. He saw his brother’s eye twitching, something he did when he was pissed off and Tights trying to calm him down. “Rad, please…. You know how he is, you even told me. I believe he will come around, babe. I’ll talk to my sister, she might understand if I tell her about Vegeta.” Raditz relaxed a little and said: “I don’t know, love. I have a feeling this will ruin their friendship….. I had a bad feeling of how Vegeta might react when he finally found out Bulma likes him and he reacted the same way I imagined it. I hope he will chance his attitude or he might push her away for good.”

After school when Bulma and Tights arrived at home, Tights went to Bulma’s room. “Hey B, can I come in? I want to talk to you about what happened today”  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Tights. It was embarrassing! I should have never told him…. Now our friendship will get ruined….”

Tights sighed, opened the door and went in. She saw Bulma’s sad face and said: “Look, get to know Vegeta better. He’s not good with expressing his feelings. Raditz told me how much he changed since his mother died. Just give him a chance. Maybe you can change the way he thinks about some things….”

“Whatever Tights, I’m young. I can do what I want. I’m not going to wait around for him to get his shit together. Why did he have to embarrass me like that? He basically just ran way, saying nothing that might have helped him give an indication of how he feels about me. Let’s just drop it, okay?”

Bulma was really sad after that talk with her sister, because she couldn’t understand why Vegeta had reacted like that. She only wanted to tell him how she felt about him and he just ran away. She felt like crawling into a hole and stay there until she didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. But what did Tights and Goku mean when they said that Vegeta wasn’t good at expressing his feeling? What’s that even supposed to mean???? It almost gave her a headache thinking about how Vegeta reacted, so she just put her feelings for him aside and just went on doing her homework.

~~~~~~~○~~~~~~

Vegeta avoided Bulma for a week. He didn’t sit next to her at lunch and also tried to not pay her any attention when all he really wanted was to talk to her, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Bulma was very disappointed and sad, but didn’t show it. One day, Vegeta’s classmate, Yamcha, came over to their table. Vegeta couldn’t stand that guy.

“Hey, I’m Yamcha Bandit. What’s your name?” he asked Bulma with a smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes, scoffed and went back to his food.

Bulma looked at Yamcha and smiled: “I’m Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you.”

His smile grew wider and asked: “So, you’re father is the famous dr. Briefs, right? I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, because I think you're beautiful. Would you like to go on a date sometime?”

Vegeta who was not paying him any attention, choked on his drink and started coughing. Tights watched what was happening, but said nothing. She didn’t want to upset Bulma than she already was, so she let her make her own decisions. She had a feeling Yamcha was up to no good by the way he asked if dr. Briefs was Bulma’s father.

Bulma never looked over at Vegeta or her sister when she said: “Sure, I’d like that!”

Yamcha just grinned, sat beside her and started talking to her like no one else was there with them. Vegeta had enough of them. He sat, quietly pondering over the situation, but just got mad at himself. He got up and walked away to get some fresh air.

Raditz told Tights he was going to talk to Vegeta and followed him. “What the fuck do you want, Raditz? Are you here to make fucking fun of me?!” Vegeta snapped.

“Nah man, I just wanted to know if your okay. I know you like her. But why are you so mad right now?” Raditz said.

Vegeta glared at him. “Well first things first, YOU could have told me about her. That YOUR girlfriend has a sister! Then maybe I could’ve tried talking to her BEFORE she came to West City High! Well anyway, that doesn’t make a fucking difference now, does it?! You know, of all the people, it had to be fucking YAMCHA! He’s a fucking asshole and a pus-“ Vegeta ranted, but was interrupted by Raditz

“VEGETA! I didn’t have to tell you shit! Let it be, man. If Bulma wants to date him, let her. You can’t force something now. And you, you can only support her. YOU wanted to be her friend, right? Now fucking support her decision! If you like her, you should have taken action to ask her out when you had your chance! I guess you couldn’t man up to ask her out. She told you that she likes you and you just walked away from her. YOU pushed her way. Now let her be!” Raditz snapped. And with that he went back to their table, leaving behind a very speechless Vegeta.

~~~~~~~○~~~~~~~

Another few months went by, Vegeta and Bulma grew apart. Vegeta was avoiding Bulma like the plague. He couldn’t stand her and Yamcha being in a relationship. They were always being so lovey-dovey in front of others and Vegeta just wanted to gag. Bulma was sad that she lost Vegeta as a friend, but she still went to his games when their school was playing a friendly match. Even if he avoided her, she didn’t avoid him. She still wanted to talk to him, about his games, his MMA classes and his little brother. She could only hope that Vegeta gave her a chance to be a friend again.

Chi-Chi, Lazuli and Bulma became closer and always had sleepovers on the weekends or went shopping after school. Their instagram was full of pictures of them together, having fun. Bulma also posted pictures of herself and sometimes one with Yamcha. Vegeta saw the pictures, once he saw one of her and Yamcha together. Out of jealousy and anger he threw his phone on the floor.

Chi-Chi got to know Goku because of Bulma and started a relationship with him after a few weeks. They were happy, just like Tights and Raditz were. But Yamcha and Bulma always had little arguments over things he was doing. She once caught him flirting with a girl named Maron. Bulma ignored him for a week, but Yamcha begged her to forgive him which she did and she made him promise her to never do it again.

One day, Turles and Vegeta were sitting at another table when Turles asked: “hey Vegeta, why did you avoid Bulma? It wasn’t cool how you just walked away that day, you should have seen her face, man….”

“Turles, if I wanted to talk, I could’ve fucking called Kakarot over. Why do you even want to talk about THAT?! Isn’t it clear? I didn’t feel the same way. Now shut up or leave!”

Turles arched an eyebrow and shook his head. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that you don’t like her the same way she likes you, bro.” It was pretty obvious to the others that Vegeta was struggling to not let Bulma and Yamcha’s relationship affect him, but was failing miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, i'm so happy you liked chapter 1🥺  
> Thank you for your amazing comments, you're the best💕
> 
> Please drop kudos if you like this story. It helps if I see this story doing well and I might update sooner that you think. 
> 
> I love you guys🤗🥺  
> Stay safe


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks went by and it was almost Halloween. 

“Guys, we can go to the fair together!” Bulma said.

“Good idea, Bulma. It will be great to have all us scare the shit out of people. Hahaha.... wait, what are y’all costumes?” Raditz asked

The girls laughed and Bulma replied: “I’m not telling. You’ll see for yourself”

“Awww spoil sport…” Goku pouted

Everyone laughed except Vegeta. Tights looked at him and asked: “Hey Vegeta, are you coming with us to the fair?”

“No. I got better things to do.”

“Oh come on, Vegeta. It will be fun. Just like when we went together with our-“ Goku said only to be interrupted by an angry Vegeta

“KAKAROT, I SAID NO AND THAT’S FINAL! I will take my brother trick-or-treating and spent some time with him after that.”

Turles asked confused: “But Vegeta, can’t your dad look after him for a night?”

“Oh my fucking God! I said no already, I will not leave Tarble with my father. I rather have Tarble with me than leave him with my father. Do not question my reasons! I said what I said and I meant what I said. Now leave me alone.” Vegeta said as calmly as possible, although om the inside his blood was boiling from anger. 

“Alright then, mr. Grumpy. We’ll leave you alone.” Bulma said while rolling her eyes. With that comment, Vegeta just stood up and left. “What’s with him? Why is he being such a pain in the ass?” she asked.

Raditz and his brothers shared a knowing look and he answered: “Don’t worry about it, B. Let him calm down.”

Lunch went on, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. The bell rang and everyone went back to their classes. 

Goku and Turles saw Vegeta sitting at one of the seats by the window when they walked into the classroom, a scowl on his face. Goku started: “Vegeta, what’s wr-“

“Don’t you fucking dare ask me what is wrong, Kakarot.” Vegeta whispered angrily. 

“But-“

“No, no fucking but’s or why’s. I don’t want to hear it. I know what you wanted to say. You were going to mention our mothers and I don’t want to talk about that. Especially not in front of others. I don’t want or need their pity. I meant what I said about spending my time with Tarble. He needs me and I won’t leave him with my father.”

Turles watched Vegeta’s face closely when he mentioned his father and saw how his scowl deepened. “What’s happening at home, Vegeta?”

Vegeta turned to glare at Turles. “It’s none of your fucking business, Turles.”

“It actually is, Vegeta. We’re family, did you forget? My father said we should always look out for one another and that’s what I’m doing.”

Vegeta looked away from Turles and watched the trees outside. He didn’t want to talk about his problems with anyone. He wanted to solve his own problems. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe some other day, but not now. Let’s leave it at that.”

The twins shared a look, shrugged and went to their own seat. Vegeta was glad they didn’t ask anymore questions. One more question and he might have exploded.

~~~~~~○~~~~~~

The groupchat with everyone:

Bulma: hey guys, how are you all doing? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!👻

Raditz: Happy Halloween, B. I see you’re excited.

Bulma: hell yeah! Halloween is my favorite!🎃

Tight: I think we all can see that, sis😂

Goku: what’s the plan, you guys?

Turles: pretty simple I say. We should meet up at the park and from there we can walk together to the fair😉

Tien: I agree with Turles

Lazuli: Count me in with what Turles said

Chi-Chi: I’m with Turles

Bulma: I guess that’s settled then. Vegeta? Do you want to join us? You can bring Tarble with you….🙂

Raditz: yeah cous, bring that little man with you. Haven’t seen him in a few months

Vegeta: I’ll think about it. We’ll see.

Bulma: well, it at least isn’t a “no”😊

Vegeta: yet.

Raditz: come on, man. Don’ t be like that….

Vegeta: I said I’ll think about. Now drop it!

Raditz: fine, whatever man....🙄

Tights: anyway guys, I guess I’ll see everyone soon. Bye!

A few hours later, everyone gathered at the park.  
Bulma was wearing a Tinkerbell costume and Yamcha was Captain Hook. Raditz and Tights were Aquaman and Mera. Goku and Chi-Chi were Gomez and Morticia Addams. Turles was Ares, Lazuli was Black Canary, Tien and Launch were mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. 

“Oh my God, everyone looks great!” Bulma said excited.

Turles laughed and said: “You look adorable, Bulma. Those shoes are funny, they crack me up.”

Just as he said that, Bulma wiggled her left foot for everyone to see and hear a small sound, a little bell on her shoes. Everyone started laughing. When they laughter finally stopped, Goku said with a goofy smile on his face and scratching his head: “So, what will we do? I’m kinda hungry. I think I’ll be buying some food at fair….”

“You idiot!” Turles yelled as he slapped his twin brother’s head. “Nobody told you not to eat!”

“Awww, come on bro…. Don’t be like that. You know we both like food, so pleaseeee…..” Goku whined earning another slap for Turles as Chi-Chi laughed as she said: “sweety, we all know you love food and can’t live without it.”

“But he actually has a point, Chi. I say Goku’s idea is great. Because Tights and I forgot to eat….” Bulma said sheepishly.

“YAY, FOOD IT IS!!”

Just as they started walking, Raditz’s phone started ringing and they all stopped again. He looked at his phone and saw Vegeta’s name, so he picked up: “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Where are you guys?”

“At the park, why?”

“I’m coming, stay right where you guys are.” then the call ended.

The others looked at Raditz with their eyebrows raised and he said: “Well…. Vegeta is coming with us. I’ll be damned….”

“So, what do we do?” Tights asked.

“He asked me to wait, well…. He said ‘stay where you are, I’m coming’ and hung up. That’s the best we will get from Vegeta asking politely….”

“Alright, let’s wait for him then….” Bulma said.

Ten minutes later Vegeta arrived with Tarble. They saw Vegeta wearing a beige colored coat, with a white dress shirt under it and a red tie. “And who are you supposed to be?” Yamcha asked with bored expression.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Tarble answered: “He’s John Constantine and I’m Batman!”

Raditz picked him up and started tickling him, making Tarble squeal with joy: “hey little man, haven’t seen you in a long time. How are you? Did you go trick-or-treating?”

When Tarble stopped laughing, he answered: “I’m okay Raddy. Geta brought me, we got the best candy because we went early.” He looked back at Vegeta and held his arms out to him, signaling Vegeta to take him from Raditz.

When Vegeta took him from Raditz, Bulma came up to them and said: “Hey Tarble, I’m a friend of Vegeta and –“

“I know, you’re Bulma. He told me a while ago about you. You look pretty.” Tarble said. Bulma blushed, gave Vegeta a questioning look and he looked away. 

“Alright then, Tarble. We’re going to the fair right now. Are you excited?” Bulma asked and he nodded. “Okay guys, the gang is complete. We can go now.” Everyone started walking towards the fair.

They arrived at the fair 10 minutes later than the should have, because Tarble was so excited to see some of the costumes of other people. 

“Did you really have to bring your brother? It’s kinda annoying to do stuff with little kids” Yamcha said, annoyed with the situation.

Raditz held Vegeta by the shoulder and shot him a warning look. “Look man, he’s a little kid. They are curious and this is his first time coming to the fair. Let him have his moment. If it’s bothering you, you can go with Bulma. The rest of us are clearly enjoying spending some time with Tarble” Raditz said calmly.

Bulma pouted and said: “But I like having Tarble with us, Yamcha. He’s adorable and I don’t want us to go separate ways, you guys. We planned this.”

“No, Bulma. YOU planned whatever THIS is with them. Not with me. I just came with you because you asked me, I didn’t even want to leave the house. I thought we were staying at your house!” 

“Yamcha, I asked if you wanted to come with us and you agreed. If you didn’t want to come with us, you should’ve said so. Don’t blame me. Vegeta and his brother were a surprise, because he didn’t like the idea in the first place. But I guess he changed his mind.” Bulma said.

Yamcha was getting tired of the whole thing and said: “God, Bulma. Why are you always standing up for Vegeta of all people. It’s like you’re in love with him, he is nothing but an asshole and his brother is just as annoying!”

By now Vegeta was angry and let go of Tarble’s hand, shrugged Raditz’s hand off his shoulder. “Listen you asshole. You can call me names, hate me and everything, but don’t ever fucking talk about my brother like that again!”

“Or what? You gonna ask daddy for a favor? You gonna beat my ass? You wanna go? We can fucking go, man!!!” Yamcha yelled.

Bulma was panicking now. “Guys, please… stop making a scene…. Everyone is looking at us. Stop it please….” She pleaded. And then she noticed something. “Uhh…. Guys, where is Tarble?”

Now it was everyone’s turn to panic. Vegeta started yelling Tarble’s name and everyone scattered, looking for him. Everyone except for Yamcha who was still annoyed. 

Vegeta was starting to hyperventilate while searching for his brother. ‘Fuck fuck fuck, this can’t be happening. I won’t forgive myself if something happened to Tarble. I can’t lose him too’ he thought. Then out of nowhere Tien yelled: “Yo, Vegeta! Look over there, Tarble is running towards the road! You’re the fastest one of us all, try to get him!”

Before Tien finished his sentence, Vegeta was running as fast as he could trying to get to Tarble before he got to set his foot on the road. He was yelling at his brother to stop, but Tarble couldn’t hear him. “SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!! FUCKING SHIT!!!!” Vegeta was running faster than ever, he was almost there. Tarble was already on the road when Vegeta saw a truck heading in Tarble’s direction. “TARBLE!!!!” Vegeta jumped to pick Tarble up before the truck driver could see him.

“VEGETAAAAA!” everyone yelled running towards the street. When the truck passed, they saw Vegeta standing literally on the line in the middle of the road with Tarble in his arms. They all let out a relieved breath they didn’t know they had been holding in. 

When Vegeta looked around, he saw it was okay to go back to where the others were waiting for them. He went over to them and Raditz took Tarble out of Vegeta’s arms to let him catch his breath. Everyone saw Vegeta’s hands shaking and he was hyperventilating. Bulma took his hands and asked: “Vegeta, are you okay? Look at me, now….” Vegeta looked at her, almost losing himself in those big blue orbs again, but did as he was told “Take a deep breath, hold it in….. now let it out. Again…. One more time…. There you go….” When she saw that Vegeta was calm again, she let go of his hands and looked over at Tarble. “Hey little guy, are you okay?”

Tarble looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. “I want Geta…” Vegeta went over to him and took him from Raditz. “Geta, I’m sorry….. can we go home?” Vegeta smiled at him and nodded. “Guys, we’re going home…. I think we both need to calm down and get a good night’s rest….”

Raditz agreed and said: “I think we all got enough for this evening…. I don’t feel like going to the fair anymore.” Everyone agreed, said their goodbyes and went their own way. Yamcha was already gone before they even found Tarble.

What a night it has been….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that you guys. Another chapter posted. I'm just happy to share this story with you😊
> 
> It's basically my baby right now😅 i'm giving it so much attention😂 
> 
> Anyway.... Let me know what you guys think. What do you think might have happened with their mothers? You may guess and maybe leave a comment about your guess, so I can read it🤗
> 
> Sending all my love to everyone who enjoys this story💕


	4. Chapter 4

It was December, almost Christmas and they were on Christmas break. The girls were together, having a sleepover. The boys, well, the boys were at the Son’s house. Vegeta didn’t really care for Christmas. He just wanted to go to his MMA classes and go home. But his father, Vegeta Prince Sr. was on a business trip, so Tarble and Vegeta were staying at the Son’s for the time being. Tarble was happy to stay with their uncle and cousins, because it was always a fun time with them. Vegeta didn’t want to have fun, he just wanted to do what brought him “happiness”: studying and training. 

At times like these, Vegeta couldn’t help but miss his mother. She died in a car crash. That was 5 years ago. He remembers her singing, reading him bedtime stories while Tarble was still a baby, how happy she was. He also remembers his father being a happy man, but that all changed when his mother died. His uncle, Bardock, also lost his wife Gine in that car crash. 

The 2 women went Christmas shopping together. Vegeta’s mother, Salada,was supposed to bring her sister-in-law back the Son house. On their way back, another car crashed into them, killing them instantly. The driver of the other car was drunk driving while also speeding and he lost controle. That guy didn’t die, but ended up in jail .

Vegeta Sr. became a very harsh and aggressive man after his wife’s death. Being a former Colonel in the army for about 8 years before he had Vegeta, he already was pretty harsh but his wife kept his temper at bay. With her gone, he snapped at the smallest inconveniences. With Tarble just a year old when their mother died, Vegeta tried to protect his brother from their father’s temper and wrath. He always tried to talk his father out of things, which sometimes helped but most of the time didn’t. When it didn’t help, Vegeta took Tarble to his room and waited until their father calmed down, because Vegeta Sr. was known to throw anything he could find when he was mad. When he calmed down, Vegeta always tried to talk to his father, but he just went to his room to sleep. That’s how it became Vegeta’s job to clean up his father’s mess these 5 years. He didn’t mind cleaning up, as long as his father never touched his brother. He wanted to keep Tarble at a safe distance when their father went on a rampage and that sometimes meant Vegeta getting some beating.

To Vegeta, it was a blessing his father was away almost all the time. Or was working late. Having a law firm kept that man busy a lot and the house was often peaceful with just the 2 boys. Vegeta taught Tarble a lot, helped him with his homework and often played video games with him. Vegeta was the one to bring Tarble to school and also to pick him up from school. He even went to the principal to talk and ask that if something happened, they need to call Vegeta instead of their father. He always told them that their father was too busy to deal with small matters, which basically wasn't a lie. He did that so that their father couldn’t get his hands on Tarble. When their father went on business trips, he called Bardock to take the boys.

Bardock tried his best raising his 3 sons alone. Tried to give them whatever they wanted and tried to show them how much he loves them. Raising 3 teenage boys alone was hard for him, but he did his best. Now, on this Christmas break with the 2 Prince boys with them, Bardock tried to make them feel at home. Tarble was happily playing with Raditz and Goku, while Vegeta was just sitting alone, brooding. Sometimes he talked to Goku or Turles, sometimes he ignored everyone. 

Raditz had told his father about Vegeta and Bulma. Bardock just shook his head when he heard how Vegeta had reacted. “His father was just like that in the beginning with my sister, Rad. I think it just something in them. But I don’t think Vegeta Sr. is a good person for Vegeta to talk to about his feelings. I think I’ll try and talk to him. I’LL TRY! Don’t expect too much, Rad.” And with that thought, Bardock went over to Vegeta who sitting on the balcony, away from everyone  
“Hey, Vegeta. How are you doing?”

Vegeta looked up at his uncle and just shrugged. Bardock sighed. “Listen Vegeta, I know I’m not your father. I’m just your uncle, but if you ever need someone to talk to, a father figure, you can always talk to me. I know your father is a busy man, but he also doesn’t know how to talk about feelings. I know what happened, Raditz told me. Do you want to talk about it? I promise I won’t tell my sons.”

Vegeta thought for a moment, but relented: “I like this girl, her name is Bulma Briefs. When I saw her for the first time, she immediately caught my attention. I was captivated by her blue hair and her big, beautiful blue eyes. She’s so damn smart for her age! She knew and still knows how to piss me off, but also how to make me laugh. And then she told me she was falling in love with me, my mind then switched to overdrive and that’s why I reacted that way….. I didn’t mean to hurt her, but I did hurt her. And then I avoided her. What the hell is wrong with me, Bardock? Because of the way I reacted and treated her after, I actually pushed her away. And now she’s in a relationship with that moron. I can’t even understand why I dislike that guy so much, except for the time when we lost Tarble, but It’s like I just hate him! Yes, I know. Hate is a very strong word, but he is such an asshole. You should see the way he treats her….. Not that I’m any better, right?”

Bardock looked at his nephew and said: “you know Vegeta, we all make mistakes sometimes. It’s something we can’t avoid. Literally all of us make mistakes. You’re still young Vegeta, you’ll get over her. She’s happy with that guy, right? Even if you see how he treats her, maybe he’s different when they’re alone. If she’s happy, you can’t do anything. You pushed her away, she took that chance given to her to be with someone who likes her. You can now only hope and wish for her to be happy.”

Vegeta sighed and buried his head in his hands. “I don’t think I will get over her, Bardock. She’s the one for me, the only one. I don’t know why, but I can feel it. Is it wrong for me to hope that, that guy will make a mistake so I can repair what I fucked up?”

“Well, it may be wrong to hope something like that, but you never know. It’s possible they may break up one day. But don’t get your hopes up, son. Now, let’s go inside. It’s almost dinner time!”

Goku watched his father and cousin talking, but couldn’t hear them. When they came back inside, Goku tried to cheer Vegeta up and asked: “Hey Vegeta, did you know Bulma is giving cheerleading a shot? They have try outs, because one of them had an accident and won’t be back for a long time….”

Vegeta blinked at Goku and asked, baffled by the information: “What do you mean, Kakarot? She can dance?????”

“Well yeah…. Chi-Chi told me. She has seen Bulma dancing. I think Bulma told her she went to ballet class when she was younger and now just regular dance classes. She might just get that spot.” 

“Hmm… that’s great. I’m happy for her if she gets that spot.” Vegeta said. His heartrate was picking up, because he knew he would see Bulma every time he was at practice and when they would have a game to play. The cheer squad and football team were always together. Vegeta just groaned and just walked away to get some food. 

‘This is going to be a lot harder. What a fucking nightmare!’ he thought.

“Vegeta, we’re going to the mall later. Wanna come with us? We ‘ll take Tarble with us if you don’t mind….” Raditz said.

“Nah, I’ll come with you guys. That way I can keep an eye on my brother….” Vegeta said walking towards the kitchen.

Goku looked at his brother with an arched brow. “Rad, you didn’t tell him we’ll be meeting the girls there….”

“You think VEGETA of all people would come with us if I told him that? He needs to suck it up! I still don’t understand why he’s avoiding Bulma to be honest. She’s not even mad at him.”

Turles chimed in: “I think he’s avoiding Bulma because he’s afraid she might awaken more feelings in him he thought he lost when aunt Salada died. You know how grumpy his dad has been since his mom died. I mean, Vegeta deserves some peace too…. I don’t think he’s had that in like 5 years. He’s the one taking care of Tarble and basically doing everything in that house. Uncle V only provides for them, but most things in that house are going well because Vegeta handles it.”

They were silent for a moment until Raditz started speaking: “you know, we never asked him how he dealt with his mom’s death. We always talked about ours and I think we sometimes forgot he also lost his mom. The difference is that our dad tried to talk to us, he did his best and he still does. But uncle V never talked about his wife’s death to Vegeta. Maybe Vegeta is keeping all of it inside his heart and mind and that’s why he doesn’t let anybody in. I don’t know if you guys noticed, Bulma kinda reminds me of aunt Salada. She sweet, kind and caring. She gives you a chance to open up to her and based off of that, she tries to talk to you. Almost like a therapist would, and aunt Salada was a therapist. I think that’s why Vegeta is attracted to her.”

“I don’t think it’s just attraction. It’s the way he feels when he’s around this girl. It’s like I’m seeing Vegeta Sr. when he first started talking to my sister. He’s closed off to the world, but there is one special person who he wants to open up to and keeps him grounded. I think Vegeta might’ve found his soulmate…..” Bardock said walking into the living room.

The boys look at Bardock and Turles asked: “Yoou believe in that, dad? So what now? What will happen?”  
Bardock replied: “Yes, I believe in that. I don’t know, son. It’s all up to them, right now. They had already formed a connection when they started talking and I think it grew the more they talked. But Vegeta doesn’t know what to do with his feelings, so that’s why he fucked up.” They all watched Vegeta trying to help Tarble eat. Tarble had too much energy and was running around Vegeta.

“Tarble is the only person who knew Vegeta on an intimate level. And with intimate I mean them being brothers and Vegeta the one taking care of him since aunt Salada’s death. That was until Bulma came along. She started tearing down the wall he built…. And when she confessed, he was suddenly aware of what could happen if he started letting her in. So he did the only thing he knew since his mother’s death, pushing people away….” Raditz said and suddenly everyone was silently going over every bit of information they had shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Another chapter up🤗 let me know what you think about it🥰 
> 
> Chapter 5 is almost done. But it will take some time to start with chapter 6.  
> I'm feeling down right now, because I did not pass my exams. So that means, I need to go back to school😒😪😭
> 
> Anywayyyy.... sending my love to you all💕🤗  
> And Stay Safe😘


	5. Chapter 5

At Capsule Corp, the girl were getting ready to meet up with the boys. They were not chatting with them via their group chat, because Raditz told them he wanted to get Vegeta a little out of the house and if he knew they were going to meet up with the girls, he would’ve refused without thinking. So it’s for the best that Vegeta doesn’t know…. YET.

Panchy went into the Bulma’s room only to see them all dancing and jumping to one of Bulma’s favorite song. “Well you girls certainly have TOO MUCH energy!”

“Mom, we’re happy. Also we’re going to the mall later and meet up with the boys. Is that okay?” Tights asked.

“Sure girls. Maybe you girls can bring them here, I will be making enough food.”

“Okay mom, we’ll go shopping and them we’ll bring them home. I think they would like that.” Bulma said.

“If Goku hears that there will be food, he will be here for sure!” Chi-Chi said and everyone started laughing. Panchy then said: “well, I’ll be making more than enough! Now get ready and have fun later, girls. Keep an eye on each other, okay? Bye girls!”

“Bye mrs. Briefs”

When Panchy was out of the room, Launch started speaking: “hey Bulma, haven’t seen you and Yamcha together in a while. What happened?”

“Oh nothing special, we’re just on a break…”

Lazuli raised an eyebrow: “a break? What for? What do you even need a break from?”

Bulma sighed and said: “Yamcha and I have been getting in a lot of heated arguments lately. Since that Halloween night, he’s been so aggressive…. Like he’s getting soooo jealous and doesn’t want me to talk to other guys. Not even the boys. Like, how can I not??? They’re my friends, I can’t just drop them like that because he doesn’t like them. He only likes Tien and Goku, but he hates Vegeta so goddamn much. I don’t know what his problem with Vegeta is…. He’s also accusing me of being in love with Vegeta and he thinks I’m cheating on him WITH Vegeta….”

The girls looks at each others first then focused on Bulma. Chi-Chi asked: “Well Bulma, are you?”

“Am I what? Cheating? No, of course not!”

“No. Are you still in love with Vegeta?”

Bulma was caught off guard with that question and started pacing around her room. “I…. well…. To be honest, I’m still…. I’m still in love with Vegeta…. He’s…. He means a lot to me. I-I don’t know why…. It’s so weird. Ever since I started talking to him, it’s like we’ve known each other forever…. I… I don’t know how to explain it…. It felt right when I was talking to him. Till this day, every time he looks at me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. It feels so right when I look at him and my heart aches when he avoids me….”

Everyone looked at each other again and Chi-Chi started: “Bulma, do you…. Do you believe in having soulmates?”

“Uhmm…. Weird question, but yes. I believe it. I know it’s weird I believe it. I’m going to be a scientist like my father, but I believe in soulmates…. Scientist don't believe that stuff. Yes, I believe everybody has one. Why do you ask?”

Chi-Chi looked at her and smiled. “Because I think Vegeta is your soulmate….”

“What? No, don’t be weird. He isn’t!”

“Really? And everything you said, was a coincidence? You just confessed to us what he means to you, how he makes you feel. And you still don’t believe it?” Lazuli asked.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably. “Well yeah… l mean, look at him. He doesn’t even give a flying fuck….”

“Do you believe that? That he doesn’t care? Have you seen how he acts when you and Yamcha arrive at our table at lunch? Have you seen his face? And have YOU ever thought about it, that something might’ve happened to him that he basically runs away from his feelings whenever he’s confronted with feelings of others? Have you ever thought about it?” Lazuli asked.

“Well no-“

“Then I rest my case!”

“So what was I supposed to do then???? Wait for him to get his shit together????”

“No, but maybe you could be a little more understanding. Let him open up to you, because what I’ve seen is that he might only open up to you!” Tights said calmly.

“What do you mean that he might only open up to me?!” Bulma asked annoyed.

“You have no idea, do you?” Launch asked.

“What do you guys mean?! What is going on? This is getting annoying! Just tell me already!!!!!”

Tights looked at Bulma and gave her a sad smile. “He’s in love with you, Bulma. We all can see it. He’s trying so hard to stop and ignore whatever he’s feeling for you. But when he sees you, his whole demeanor changes…. It’s like he only sees YOU. Since the first time he talked to you, we could see something in him changing. That’s why when all THAT had happened, I came to talk to you. But you didn’t want to listen to me…. You guys are young, we all are actually. But that, that what I see in Vegeta when he’s looking at you is something I’ve only seen in movies, until now. Raditz loves me, but the way Vegeta LOOKS at YOU, that’s…. It’s pure love….”

“Oh God, stop Tights. Stop doing that and looking at me like that, stop making me feel guilty!” Bulma yelled angrily.

And then everyone was silent, so silent you could hear a pin if it was dropped. Lazuli finally broke the silence after a few minutes: “I don’t know about you girls, but I’d like to go to the mall. So I’m gonna get ready.”

Chi-Chi, Lazuli and Launch went to get ready, while Bulma and Tights looks at each other. “What do YOU want, Bulma? What does your heart say?” Tights asked softly. 

“I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.” With that said, Bulma walk to her closet to her bathroom to get ready. 

An hour later, they arrived at the mall and waited for the boys. About 10 minutes later they saw them walking towards them. 

“Damn, they look good…” 

“Stop drooling, Lazuli!” Chi-Chi whisper-yelled and they all laughed.

~~~~~~○~~~~~

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL WE YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO MEET THEM, RADITZ?!” Vegeta asked angrily.

“Because you would’ve said ‘no’”

“You’re damn right I would!”

“Well, too bad! Can't go back now” Raditz shrugged.  
Tarble tugged on Vegeta’a hand and he looked down. “Can we please stay, Geta? I won’t leave your side this time….. I’m sorry…..”

“It’s okay. I guess we’re staying then. The things I do for my brother….” Vegeta said with a sigh.

They arrived where the girls were sitting everyone started talking, except for Bulma and Vegeta who had Tarble on his lap. “Hey Tarble, how are you?” Bulma asked.

“Hey Bulma, I’m okay. How are you?” Bulma smiled and said: “I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting you or Vegeta here with us…”

“They didn’t tell him that they were going to meet you girls….” Tarble said. She looked at Vegeta who then looked away from her. “You didn’t want to be here, Vegeta?” she asked with sad smile.

“I-I didn’t say that…. Raditz just didn’t tell me you girls were going to be here.” He said looking into those big blue eyes. He was almost lost in them when Tarble asked: “Geta, can we get some ice-cream?”

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from Bulma. He stood up and started walking to get Tarble some ice-cream, when he suddenly felt a hand around his right arm. He looked to his right and saw Bulma holding his arm. He arched an eyebrow and Bulma said: “I’d like to go with you two, if you don’t mind….”

“Can she, Geta? Please?” Tarble pleaded.

“Fiiiiiine. Now let’s go!” and they started walking together, Vegeta holding Tarble's hand on his left and Bulma gripping his right arm tight. None of them knew they were being watched by the others.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Goku asked. Raditz shrugged and said: “They might kill each other or who knows, they might just kiss each other.” And the group started laughing.

~~~~~~○~~~~~~

They all agreed to go back to Capsule Corp where Panchy had made a feast for them all. They started eating and about an hour later they were in the living room to watch a movie. All the couples were sitting together and the rest sat wherever they liked, but Bulma sat beside Vegeta with Tarble on his lap, head against his chest sleeping. He was tired of all the shopping the girls did. Bulma then whispered: “hey Vegeta, there is a guest bedroom. You can take Tarble there, so he can sleep a little more comfortable…”

“Okay… Only because my legs are almost falling asleep. He doesn’t look like it, but he’s heavy….” Vegeta said. He stood up carefully, trying not to wake his brother up and followed Bulma to the guest bedroom. He walked into the room and put Tarble on the bed and sat on the edge, watching him sleep. Bulma sat beside him and said: “You’re a really good brother. He adores you…”

“Well, I hope so. He means everything to me and I would do anything for him.” He looked away from his brother to watch Bulma. She smiled at him and found himself smiling back. The air suddenly shifted and they both leaned into each other, their lips finding their way to each other. Eyes closed, they kissed slowly. Vegeta‘s hand found a way to the nape of Bulma’s neck, licking the seams of her lips until she finally opened her lips to let him in. Bulma put her arms around his neck and their kiss started to get a little more passionate. Vegeta couldn’t believe he was finally kissing the only girl he will always want, a girl who was taken-! Suddenly his eyes snapped open and let go of Bulma, pushing her gently away from him. She looked at him confused why he stopped and he said: “I can’t do this…. I shouldn’t have done this. You’re in a relationship!”

“I…. we’re on a break…” Bulma said.

“I don’t care. It’s not…. I can’t do this. I don’t want to be a second choice. I don’t want to be a choice.” Saying that, Vegeta stood up and left the room, leaving a very speechless and confused Bulma behind with Tarble still sleeping.

‘What just happened? What does he mean he doesn’t want to be a choice?’ she thought.

In the living room, Vegeta was still trying to figure out how he could’ve let that happen. ‘She’s in a goddamn relationship! Don’t let this happen again’ he thought angrily. 

Bulma didn’t go back to the living room, instead she went to her room where Lazuli was on the ground, phone in hand. “Vegeta and I kissed.” Bulma said softly. Lazuli whipped her head around to look at her, eyes wide. “WHAT? How was it?”

“It was great, he’s a great kisser. But he suddenly stopped and said that he doesn’t want to be a choice…. What does that mean?”

“Well…. He means that he doesn’t you to choose him. He doesn’t want to be the chosen one. I think he wants to be THE one for you. He knows about your relationship, Bulma. You can’t blame him….” Lazuli said.

“I… I didn’t see it that way….”

“He does. You can’t have them both, Bulma…. Sorry, it has to be said”

Bulma sat down on her chair and thought about everything that happened and was said that day. She didn’t even notice when the boys finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?😄  
> How did you like those 2 together?😅
> 
> To be honest, I already started writing chapter 6. I know I said it would take some time, but it keeps my mind off of the fucked up things going on around me, so yeah.... 😪
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon🤗
> 
> Stay safe💕


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas came and went, nothing special happened. On New Years Eve, Bulma and Yamcha made up. She asked him if he wanted to come over but he refused. He said he needed to stay home, because he was busy helping his parents with something. So she did what she always does, she went to her sister’s room to talk. “Hey Tights? Can we talk?”

“Sure thing, B. Wait a sec…” Tights was on the phone and said: “Rad, I’ll hang up now. Bulma want to talk. Okay? Yes…. Bye. Love you too” then hung up. “So? What’s up?”

Bulma went over to her sister’s bed and sat on it, look everywhere except at Tights. “You know when the boys were here and I brought Vegeta to the guest room so he could put Tarble on the bed to sleep?” When Tights nodded, she went on: “Vegeta and I kissed that night….”

“Okay…. So what wrong then?”

“He suddenly stopped kissing me and told me he doesn’t want to be a choice….”

“Alright….? And what did you say to him?”

“Nothing, because I didn’t understood what he meant at the time. Now I do… and now I feel bad.”

“Why do you feel bad?” Tights asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bulma frowned. “Because…. I’m with Yamcha. You told me since the beginning to talk to Vegeta, get to know him, but I didn’t listen. I have the right to be mad at how he reacted to our kiss. But kissing him felt so right, Tights….. It didn’t feel like ‘cheating’ or whatever, even if Yamcha and I were on a break. I also talked to Lazuli, she said that I can’t have both and it made me feel so guilty. I made up with Yamcha, but I didn’t tell him about kissing Vegeta. I have no idea why they don’t like each other and telling Yamcha something like that, he would’ve lost his mind….”

Tights was giving Bulma all her attention, listened to every word she said and when she was done, Tights thought about what to tell her. What can she do for Bulma? It’s obvious she’s in love with Vegeta, but she doesn’t want to give up on Yamcha. And then there that what Lazuli told her, that Bulma can’t have both of them, she’s right. And obviously Vegeta doesn’t want to be the second lover, he wants to be the only lover. But he also left her no choice, he even ran away from her. What could she do as a sister? What can she say? Tights was put in difficult situation.

“Bulma, I’m going to be very honest with you and tell you that I have no idea what to say to you. And Lazuli is right, you can’t have both. I see you love Vegeta, but you also want to give whatever you have with Yamcha a shot. I don’t like Yamcha, he’s giving me a bad vibe. BUT, I can’t make decision for you and it’s obvious you made one based off of you telling me you made up with Yamcha. I’m disappointed it’s him of all people, but it’s your choice and I respect that….”

Bulma looked down at her hands on her lap. “I just want to give Yamcha a chance….”

“I know. But you also haven’t given Vegeta a chance since that day. And I get it, he pushed you away. But he was also conflicted, just like you are right now…. Anyway, I respect whatever you choose to do, B. That’s all I can do as a sister. Now come here.” Bulma went up to her and they hugged each other. It made Bulma feel a little better, that she has her sister’s support and she also can always count on her sister, even is she doesn’t like Yamcha. That’s something she can live with.

~~~~~~~○~~~~~~~

At the Son’s house, it was obnoxiously loud. Vegeta couldn’t stand it. He was used to a quiet house, alone with Tarble, because his father was always at work for the firm’s New Years Eve party or something like that, something Vegeta didn’t care about. Tarble was having fun, for Christmas he got some presents from Bardock and Raditz. Bardock also gave Vegeta a present, a very high quality and also very expensive sweater, something Vegeta liked very much. Vegeta loved wearing comfortable sweaters AT HOME. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing them while he was out of the house. He always got sweaters from his mother, she always wanted her son to feel warm and comfortable on days when it was a little too cold. Bardock’s present made Vegeta think about his mother and he went to the room he shared with his brother at the Son’s house, stayed there just to be away from his loud cousins and to be alone. 

While Vegeta was sitting against the headboard of the bed, eyes closed reminding himself of the good times with his mother, a sudden flash of blue and Bulma’s face came into his mind. She was smiling at him and he found himself smiling at that memory. It was one of the days he had practice, coach gave them a few minutes to rest and Bulma was sitting on the bench watching him. He went up to her and they started talking, he told her something which made her smile, the same smile he always saw whenever he thought of her. And suddenly them kissing came into his mind and his eyes shot open. ‘Why am I being reminded of THAT?!’ he tthought. He didn’t even hear his uncle walking into the room.

“What are thinking about, Vegeta?” Vegeta jumped when he heard Bardock’s voice. Bardock laughed at Vegeta’s reaction. “Jesus fucking Christ, don’t do that Bardock! You scared the ever living hell out of me! Goddamn it!” And Bardock laughed harder at that. When he finally stopped laughing, he asked again: “So…. You going to tell me? Or don’t want to talk about it?”

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably where he sat. “I want to talk about it…..” Bardock looked at him, surprised that Vegeta admitted he wanted to talk, and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. “Okay…. I’m listening.”

“So…. I was thinking about mother, the sweater you gave me reminded me of her. She always gave me a new one on Christmas and I loved her for that. Because father hated it, I think he still hates it if I look at his face when I wear them. Nevermind that…. As I was saying, I was thinking about her, when Bulma suddenly came into my mind….. I…. When we went to the mall a few days ago, we ended up at her home. Tarble was asleep on my lap and she suggested to put him on the bed in the guest bedroom. So that’s what I did. We were talking and then we kissed…. It’s weird talking about it with you, but it felt great to be honest. Until it came to my mind that she has a boyfriend…… I told her I don’t want to be a choice and walked away. Am I a coward, Bardock?”

Bardock shifted in his chair, elbows on his thighs and chin in his hand. “You know, Vegeta, you need to get your shit together. If you want her, you need to show her. Oh wait…. She’s a goddamn relationship! You had a chance, you fucked it up. How do you think she feels? What I think is that she’s confused and hurt. She’s in love with you, but I think she also want to give the relationship she’s in, a shot. You always being there with her and the others might fuck with her feelings. Have you ever thought about it that way?”

“No…. I didn’t. Well, that explains a lot. I think…. I think I’m gonna leave this shit for what it is.”

Bardock sighed, ran his hands over his face and said: “Look Vegeta, don’t push people away…. I think she means well, she wants to be a friend.” Vegeta looked at Bardock: “I don’t want to have friends, Bardock. I mean, not like her. If she has feelings for me as I have for her, it will complicate things…. I was fine on my own. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Bardock just shook his head and said: “I don’t know what you want to do, but please Vegeta. Don’t push me as your uncle, away. I mean well, I promise I won’t tell my sons anything what is said between us two. You need someone to talk to…. If you ever need me, just give me a call, okay?”

“…..Okay….” With that said, Bardock left the room. Vegeta thought about how he reacted to Bulma’s confession, about the kiss they shared, what he said and walked away, about how he feels. He sat for a while, trying to figure out what to do. Finally he stood up, choice made, leaving the room to join the rest of the Son’s.

~~~~~~○~~~~~~

“Here we are again. School. I can’t wait until the day I graduate. I’m tired of the bullshit!” Raditz said.

“Well Raditz, we all can’t wait…” Turles said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh shut up bro, you still have 3 years left!” Raditz grinned.

“Fuck you, man” and Raditz laughed.

Bulma and Yamcha were sitting at the same table, flirting and laughing.

Suddenly they saw Vegeta walking in, but towards another table that was free. Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, confused by Vegeta’s action. When he sat down, Vegeta looked at Raditz, no expression or emotion on his face that might give him away and looked away again. Then they all saw Maron, they same girl Yamcha flirted with once, walking up to Vegeta. She sat down in front of him and started talking. He didn’t even look at her once, stood up after five minutes and walked out again, leaving Maron baffled by his rejection. 

Bulma saw everything and couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. But when Vegeta walked away, she felt better. She watched Yamcha looking at Maron, Maron looked at him, smiled then winked. Bulma huffed, stood up and left the table, Yamcha trailing behind her. The rest looked at each other, even more confused than before. Raditz finally broke the silence: “What the fuck happened???? What is even happening????” Everybody just shrugged, not even trying to understand what had happened in the last ten minutes.

Raditz turned to Tights and said: “we got a problem.”

“And what’s that”

“Vegeta is pushing everyone away. He’s shutting us out, every single one of us….”

Everybody looked at him, shocked. Goku then asked: “why do you say that, bro?” Raditz looked at him, emotionless and said: “Because I’ve seen it happen once….. When he lost his mom….” And Goku looked down. Everybody went silent, finally understanding what had happened.

“It’s not a good sign, Rad.” Turles said, brows furrowed.

“What are we going to do?” Tights asked helplessly.

“I’m gonna be honest, I don’t think we CAN do anything….. He will further push us away if we try to help him, trust me. I know, I tried…. A LOT!” Raditz said.

“But we can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

“We also can’t do something, Tights…. If you want to try, be my guest. I’m gonna talk to my father about it, maybe he can help.”

Everyone was silent again until the bell rang and they went back to their classes. They could only hope that Vegeta won’t do what Raditz said he already done once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then....   
> I guess Vegeta is me at this point. Without the little brother part😪
> 
> Anyway, chapter 7 will be the worst of them all. Trust me and be ready😓😥 I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL! They will find their way to each other very soon😄🥰
> 
> I love you all, you are the best🥰💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little bit of violence is happening in this chapter....😓

“Vegeta, how is school going?”

“It’s going well, father”

“Are you helping your brother out?”

“I am, father”

“Good.” Vegeta Sr. said, walking out of the house.

That’s the conversation Vegeta and his father had when he returned from his business trip. That’s all the time Vegeta Sr. had before he left for work. He didn’t even look at his sons when he walked into the house the night he returned. Didn’t even asked if they’re okay or not.

Now, a few weeks later, they’re all sitting in the kitchen at the table having dinner. Vegeta noticed how uncomfortable Tarble looked. His eyes shot up from his food to look at Vegeta, when he saw Vegeta was looking at him, he looked down at his food again. Their father busy with his phone checking some emails, not even bothering to talk to either of his sons. After a few minutes, Vegeta Sr. finally looked up and watched his eldest son, making Vegeta shift uncomfortably in his seat. “What do want to be when you’re older?”

Of everything he had expectes from his father, that questions was not one of them. “I want to a lawyer, just like you, father.” This surprised his father because he arched an eyebrow and put his utensil down to watch Vegeta with such an intense gaze, Vegeta almost upped and left. “Why?”

Now Vegeta felt more than uncomfortable. “I just want to fight for people who deserve and need justice.”

“Hmmm…. Maybe you can start helping me at the firm when you a little older. Maybe when you’re in college, you can start by helping me around with some of my cases. Maybe get a little experience. How’s is football going? And the MMA classes? Did you ever plan to do something with those two things if getting a law degree was too much for you?” his father asked.

“I did think about it… But-“ Vegeta started, only to be cut off by his father. “You know I hate that word, Vegeta. I don’t want to hear any ‘buts’. I want to see that law degree and nothing else. I will fucking disown you if you choose to do something else. You have been warned, Vegeta”

Tarble stood up and ran to his room, because he felt a shift in the air when their father warned Vegeta. Vegeta Sr. watched Tarble leave, but said nothing as he looked back at his eldest. “I like to have a choice to, father. You can’t choose something for m-“ Suddenly Vegeta felt a hand against his throat and found himself against the wall. He was struggling to breathe and tried to get away from his father, who was towering over him.

"DON’T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, VEGETA. DON’T THINK YOU’RE TALKING TO YOUR COUSINS OR FRIENDS. I AM YOUR FATHER, AND I DEMAND SOME FUCKING RESPECT FROM YOU, YOU ARROGANT FUCK!” his father snarled. He watched his son struggling to breathe for a moment and suddenly let go of his throat. Vegeta fell to the ground as he gasped for air and started coughing, still struggling to breathe. 

“Consider this a warning. Next time I just might beat the shit out of you, son.” And with that, Vegeta Sr. left the house for the night. Vegeta was on the floor, tears in his eyes threatening to fall, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find a crying Tarble looking at him. He grabbed his brother and hugged him as tight as he could. “I’m sorry father did that to you, Geta…” Tarble whispered.

Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat and asked: “You saw?” When he felt a small nod against his neck, he loosened his hold against his brother and looked at him. “I’m sorry you had to see that…. I thought you went to your room….”

“I did, but when heard something being slammed against the wall, I came downstairs…. That’s when I saw…. I’m scared, Geta….” Tarble started crying again. Vegeta held him, stood up and went upstairs to their room. “Don’t be, Tarble. I’m here for you, I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise I will always be here for you. Don’t worry, okay?” He felt a small nod against his neck again. “Let’s try to sleep now, okay?” a small nod again. Vegeta went to his bed, got in with Tarble on his chest. A few minutes later he felt even breaths against his chest, telling him Tarble already fell asleep.  
It was the first time in a very long time that Vegeta couldn’t sleep, because of something that happened between him and his father. 

‘I need to get the fuck out of this house’ he thought the whole night, trying to think of something that might help. But nothing came to mind. Hours later his alarm went off, but Vegeta never even closed his eyes that night. He got up and went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes and his neck was almost purple, where his father had held him against the wall. ‘Fucking shit’ he thought before getting ready. When he was done, he woke his brother up and told him to get ready for school. Half an hour later, the brothers were on their way to school, never talking about what had happened last night.

~~~~~~○~~~~~

“GUYS! I DID IT! THAT SPOT IS MINE! They chose me as their new cheerleader!” Bulma said excited.

“Wow, congrats Bulma!” Goku said and everybody started congratulating her. Bulma looked around the table, not seeing Vegeta. She then looked around in the cafeteria and she found him, sitting alone. If it wasn’t for his hair, she would’ve missed him.

“Guys, why has Vegeta been sitting alone these past few weeks?” she asked. Everyone shrugged, nobody knew what had happened to Vegeta. It’s like he was another person, ignoring everyone and everything. “I’ll go talk to him.” And she started walking towards Vegeta, ignoring Raditz request not to do so.

Went she got to where Vegeta was, she sat down beside him. First things she noticed was how haggard he looked and his neck was purple. “Hey Vege-“

“Go. Away. Bulma.” He hissed.

Bulma was taken aback by his voice and the way he talked. “But Vegeta, I-“

“I don’t want to talk. Leave me alone.” Saying that, he stood up and left, leaving Bulma behind with tears rolling down her cheeks. Chi-Chi came up to her and held her, let her stand up so they could start walking towards the rest of the group.

“What’s wrong with him, you guys?” Bulma asked, tears still falling down her face. She went on: “he doesn’t look good. He looks so exhausted, he even had purple marks on his neck. What happened to him? I’ve never seen him like that before, he also never treated me like that before. This is all so new, you guys…. We have to help him.”

“He doesn’t want help, Bulma. I tried everything. Raditz, Goku and I, we all tried....” Turles said, but also processing the information he heard about Vegeta’s marks. ‘What the hell is happening?’ he thought.

“Bulma, we can try talking to him. All of us…. Maybe he might tell one of us. Just maybe…..” Tien suggested. They all thought about it for a moment and started nodding their heads. So they will try, hopefully he opens up to of them.

~~~~~○~~~~~

Summer vacation was right around the corner, Vegeta still wasn’t trying to talk to anyone and it had been months. Bulma’s heart was breaking for him, how he shut EVERYONE, her relationship with Yamcha was also going to shit. Yamcha was happy Vegeta wasn’t around Bulma anymore. “Hey B, what’s wrong with you? Why do you even care that much about Vegeta? You should be happy he’s not around the rest of you anymore….”

“How can you be so mean???? Vegeta was the first friend I ever made when I came to West City High. And if he needs help, I am willing to help!”

Yamcha scoffed. “ Oh please, Bulma. He’s a fucking rat. I would’ve been your first friend if you hadn’t started talking to him of all people. He’s a spoiled guy, I bet daddy can give him everything he wishes for. Seriously, it annoying the life out of me. Y’all are acting so desperate, it's really pathetic.”

“You know what? Fuck you, Yamcha. I won’t tolerate you saying shit about MY friends.” Bulma said annoyed.

Yamcha roughly took her wrist and pulled her to him. “I don’t fucking like my girlfriend talking to me like I’m one of her fucking girlfriends. You will know how to respect me!” he snarled. Bulma felt so small under his gaze and she couldn’t help but nod. ‘Pathetic girl’ she thought.

“Look Yamcha, I love you…. But Vegeta is a friend and it if he’s in trouble, it looks bad….. tell you what, let’s spend summer together. If you want to come everyday to my house, you can. I will give you all my attention and won’t bother you with the stuff of my friends, okay?”

Yamcha thought about it for a moment. “Okay, keep your promise to me and we’ll be okay.” He let het wrist go and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

~~~~~○~~~~~

Summer came and went. Everybody was now a year older and a grade higher.   
The only thing that happened was that Bulma and Yamcha’s relationship improved a little because of how much time they spend together in the summer.

They others didn’t stop trying to reach out to Vegeta, but it didn’t help. They were getting nowhere with him, even Bardock couldn’t reach him. Bardock couldn’t talk to Vegeta Sr. about things, because he didn’t know what was happening at their house and also because he promised Vegeta to not talk to anyone about whatever they talked about. 

Everyone was getting frustrated not knowing what Vegeta was going through.

~~~~○~~~~

6 months later, it was game day. Everybody was excited to see the football match between West City High and South City High. The cheer squad had been practicing a lot in the last few months for their little halftime show. And that meant that Bulma and Vegeta saw each other a lot, but the times Vegeta looked at Bulma, she saw the sad look he gave her. She scowled at him one day and he just shook his head and walked away.

The group had been trying a lot less to get in touch with Vegeta, because even Bardock couldn’t get through him. Practice was going as it should, there were no complaints. Vegeta only talked to his cousins when he needed to and it was fucking with their mind.   
But now they needed to focus on their game, no distractions.   
They NEEDED to win and they were GOING to win.

And now they were in the lead. The cheerleaders were doing their thing during halftime. Everyone was there, Yamcha was only there to support his girlfriend, because he hated football. But the girls were there to support their friends and cheer them on. 

They won! West City High won the match! The crowd was going wild, everybody was celebrating. Bulma looked around to find Yamcha, but she couldn’t see him. The group was together, with the girls all over their boyfriends. “Eewwwww, you’re all so sweaty!!!” Chi-Chi yelled. “Well duh, Chi. We just WON!” Goku yelled back happily. 

Bulma was still looking around for Yamcha. “Looking for your boyfriend?” She turned around to see Vegeta sitting on the bench, looking at her. “Yes, what’s is to you? Anyway, congratulations on winning the match. You were great!”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. “Uhm…. Thanks? By the way, just so you know, I saw Yamcha walking away with Maron. Didn’t know where they went, so don’t ask “ he told Bulma.

She just looked at him. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes at him and said: “Are you kidding me? Are you trying to come between us again?????? Because that will not work, Vegeta! Tell that shit to another person, because I don’t believe that.”

“FINE! Suit yourself. I warned you. Now…. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll fuck off to the locker room, change and leave. Tell the others if they ask.” Bulma didn’t have a chance to tell him something because he basically ran towards the locker room.

When the crowd finally settled down, the boys started walking towards the locker room with their girlfriends trailing behind them. They were going to wait for them in the hall of the room, where there was a bench, there was also a bench just outside of the hall were Vegeta was sitting with Tarble beside him, at the moment. They all looked at him, wondering why he was still in his gear when he said he would leave. 

“Uhm… Vegeta? You’re still here? Hey Tarble, how are you little man? Haven’t seen you in a long time….” Raditz said.

“Yes Raddy, I’m okay. Congratulations!” Tarble exclaimed.

Vegeta then looked from person to person and shifted uncomfortably. “You’ll see why I’m still here if you look what’s happening in the hallway….”

The group walking a little to take a peak of what Vegeta was talking about and their jaw just dropped. Everybody was silent and couldn’t believe their eyes.

Bulma finally broke the silence: “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this has been the longest chapter i've written, so far.... cliffhanger? Yes😂 you'll know what's going on, in the next chapter😄
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll finally see something growing again between our favorite 2 people🥰
> 
> I'll update tonight again, I think.... We'll see😉


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma finally broke the silence: “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Yamcha and Maron were in the hall, having sex against the wall. When they heard someone screaming they let go of each other, tried to fix their clothing and looked outside to see nine angry and confused people watching them. They angriest of them all was Bulma. She just stormed off, Lazuli and Chi-Chi following her. Yamcha tried going after her, but was stopped by the others. “You won’t go near her anytime soon!” Raditz hissed. Turles came from where he was standing behind Raditz and punched Yamcha hard in his face, making him land hard on his ass on the floor.

“I would suggest you leave with that bimbo over there who you were literally fucking against the wall!” Tights said angrily. And with that, Yamcha looked away, stood up, turned and left.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Vegeta? You could’ve looked for us, you know. Or rather, Bulma.” Goku said.

“Oh? I warned her before I came here, before I even saw those two getting it on in there. And what did she do? She accused me of trying to ruin their relationship. I also had Tarble waiting for me in the crowd, so I’d rather be with my brother, waiting than getting accused of something I wasn’t even trying to do. But okay…..” Vegeta said calmly

“I understand, Vegeta. And to be honest, I didn’t trust him since the beginning…..” Tights said.

Vegeta looked at her and said: “there’s a damn good reason why I don’t like him. And that what you saw, was one of them. And no, never saw him getting it on with someone else, but he was always a lying and cheating bastard. Playing girls left and right, but Bulma didn’t want to know about that. She accused me of being jealous once, and I just…. I left it at that. Because proof was something I didn’t have, it was just something I could tell her. And I understand why she accused me of being jealous. I liked her, I still do…. But I guess she doesn’t anymore. Anyway….. I said too much already….. Tarble, let’s go. I’ll change and then we’ll go home.” Tarble nodded and said his goodbyes.

*Flashback*

Vegeta had seen Yamcha flirting and kissing another girl in their class and he immediately thought about Bulma. Did she know? He didn’t think so. So he walk around the school, looking for Bulma. He saw her sitting alone, he guessed she was waiting until her girlfriends arrived. He went up to her. “Hey Bulma”

She looked up and saw Vegeta. “Oh hey Vegeta, what’s up?”

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably where he stood. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay, go on…”

He gulped before he said: “Yamcha is cheating on you. I saw him kissing another girl. Have seen it a few times now….”

Bulma stared at him for a moment before her face morphed into anger. ”HOW DARE YOU?! ARE YOU THAT JEALOUS YOU’RE ACCUSING HIM OF CHEATING!?”

Vegeta blinked a few times befored he frowned. “Right. I’m jealous. Good luck with your relationship, Bulma. I hope you’re happy.” Saying that, he walked away. Never spoke about that incident again.

*End flashback* 

“But Vegeta…. Wai-“ Tights started.

Vegeta cut her off. “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow. But leave me alone.” And then he walked away.

“Well…. That was a night.” Goku said.

“A damn weird night…. We won, but Bulma…. Bulma finding that out like that, was really crazy.” Raditz said, getting a little angry.

“I’ll talk to her when we get home. Or I’ll try to talk to her….” Tights said softly.

They would’ve been celebrating tonight if all of this hadn’t happened. But now that it had happaned, nobody wanted to celebrate. It wouldn’t feel right, Bulma was hurt. The boys went to change and then they all left together, deciding they go home.

The following weeks were a disaster. Bulma was a wreck, because she broke up with Yamcha, finding out he never even loved her. She had called him to come over to finally break up with him for good. Tights was there when everything was said. He loved her money and also only wanted to have sex with her. Since she wasn’t willing, he had been sleeping around a lot with Maron. Tights kicked him out if their house.

Vegeta was still avoiding everyone and the group felt helpless. 

“What are we even doing? Both Bulma and Vegeta are avoiding us right now. Tights can’t even talk to her. She shut her out…. Those to are so stubborn!” Raditz said annoyed.

“Well, maybe they find solace in each other one day?” Goku asked hopefully.

“And when will that be?” Lazuli asked bored. “When it’s too late?”

“I don’t know…. But I’ll tell you what we’re not going to do. We will not be playing matchmaker! Let them find their own way back to each other.” Turles said.

Right when Turles stopped speaking, they saw Vegeta and Bulma walking together to their table. The group blinked, “They’re here. Together…” Lazuli said baffled.

“Yeah…. We noticed….” Goku and Turles said in unison.

When the two finally reached the table, Tights asked: “Uhmm…. What have we missed?”

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other then back at the others. “Nothing?” they said at the same time. They others looked at them, eyebrows raised and silent. They were just staring at each other, no words were said for a few minutes, until Raditz finally broke the silence. “That’s great! Are you guys talking again?”

“Well…. Yeah? We just met each other in the hallway and came here together.” Vegeta said.

“Oh” Everyone was kinda disappointed with that answer, but it’s better than them not saying anything to each other. They stayed that way, silent and smiling, until the bell rang for them to go back to their classes.

The months flew by. The second summer in high school for Bulma came and went. She was happy! Now 16 and just 2 years of high school to go, she couldn’t wait.

Bulma and Vegeta started talking again, they texted each other A LOT. They were together at lunch, talking about small things and always smiling. Their friends were happy, because they saw changes happening right in front of them. They were only hoping that if Bulma ever confesses again, Vegeta will not run away like he did a few times before. 

Bulma admitted to herself that she never stopped having feelings for Vegeta and them always talking now, made that very clear. 

Even Vegeta’s feelings for Bulma resurfaced again. And this time he promised himself to not run away from her.

One beautiful Saturday morning, Bulma decided she would pay Vegeta a visit at his house. She hasn’t seen Tarble in a long time and was excited to seen him too, how much he had grown. And so she walked into Vegeta’s neighborhood, found his house, a big beautiful house if she must say so herself. She went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Suddenly she heard Vegeta’s gruff voice, “Tarble! Can you look who’s at the door?!”

A few seconds later the door opened and Bulma saw Tarble standing there. “Heyyyy Bulma! Haven’t seen you for so long. You still look pretty, just like I remember. Come on in, Vegeta just woke up and went to take a shower. He will be down soon.”

“How have you been, Tarble? You’ve grown so much. You eight now, right? You’re so cute!” Bulma said.

Tarble cheeks turned pink. “I’m good Bulma. Yes, I’m eight and thank you.” He said shyly. “He coming, I hear him.” With that said, he walked away. Bulma sat down on the couch and waited. Vegeta came into the living room where she was waiting and he froze, eyes wide.

“Bu… Bulma….” He started.

“Hey Vegeta, I hope you don’t mind me paying you guys a visit….” Bulma said.

“No no, it’s fine…. I just wasn’t expecting it.” He looked around for his brother, but he was nowhere to be found. “Did he leave you here alone? That little shit…!” He said with a laugh.

“I don’t mind. Can we talk?”

“Sure”

They sat down on the couch and Bulma grabbed Vegeta’s hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. “Okay, so what do want to talk about?”

“I…. I just wanted to tell I that I still have feelings for you. Please don’t run away from me…. I wanted to get it off my chest…… Please say something….” She said with a sad smile.

She thought he would take his hand back and tell her to get out, but he surprised her. He took her hand that held his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it. She stared at him, eyes wide and in shock. He smiled at her and said: “I thought I would never hear those words from you again. I wanted to tell you a long time now. I’m in love with you, Bulma. Always have been. I was really broken when you began with that idiot, but I don’t blame you, I was a coward….. And when you broke up with him I didn’t say anything, because I was afraid you would be the one rejecting me this time if I told you. So that’s why I waited…. I want to try this with you. Please…. Forgive me for everything, Bulma. For all the times I pushed you away because I was jealous, for avoiding you. You deserve a lot better! Please!!!! Forgive me….”

To say she was shocked, would have been an understatement. Bulma was speechless, baffled, she couldn’t believe Vegeta poured his heart out to her. She gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen and she said: “Okay…. I forgive you. BUT…. You need to promise me something.”

He stared at her for a moment, then said: “Okay, tell me…” She look at him with a serious face and said: “I want you to promise me to never push me away, to never shut me out and tell me if something is wrong. Please…. “

He gave in: “I promise, Bulma. I will try. I promise, I don’t want to lose you.” Suddenly he pulled her to him and hugged her as tight as he could, her face in his chest and she sighed happily. She finally had the person she wanted the most and he wanted her too, they were finally is each other’s arms. He let go of her and held her hands in his, look at her with so much love in his eyes that she almost drowned in them. He slowly leaned towards her until their noses were brushing against each other, then he angled his head better and finally kissed her softly of her soft pouty lips. She let go of his hands to put them on his stomach and slowly slid them towards his shoulders. He put his hands on either side of her waist and held her there. Their kiss became a little more passionate, Bulma moaned into his mouth. Suddenly Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to her and her arms wrapped around his neck, getting a little more frantic.

They didn’t hear the door open until they heard a booming voice: “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN MY FUCKING HOUSE?!”

Bulma let go of Vegeta as fast as she could and they both stood up, Vegeta in front of her as if he was ready to defend her against an attack. His father’s eyes narrowed and looked at Bulma. “Get. Her. Out. Of. This. Fucking. House. RIGHT NOW, VEGETA!” he commanded. Bulma had never been more scared in her life than at that moment. Vegeta reached for her hand and held it, keeping her behind him while still looking at his father as they walked to the front door. He opened the door, not looking at Bulma and told her: “Please Bulma, get out of here as fast as you can. Don’t tell anyone! I beg of you….” He turned around for a few moments and whispered as soft as he could so only she could hear: “I love you.” He pushed her out then closed the door. She was so scared, she ran but she remembered his confession…. 

He loves her. And she loves him too. She wanted to go back and tell him that she loves him, but Vegeta told her to get out of there as fast as she could. So that’s what she did. She would call him later, for now she wanted to get to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁😁😁😁  
> FINALLY!  
> But at what cost?😩
> 
> What do you think? What will happen?  
> Let me know😝
> 
> Also let me know what you guys think about this chapter🤗


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma had tried calling and texting Vegeta, but he didn’t answer. Saying that she was worried, was an understatement. She was terrified! She didn’t tell anyone about the incident, not even her own sister. She wanted to talk to Vegeta first. She had to wait until Monday to see him.

Monday came and Bulma went to school. She was walking around to see if she could find Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be seen. The bell rang and she went to class. 

During lunchtime, she walked around again and found Vegeta sitting on the bench under a tree. She went up to him and sat beside him. He looked away from her, but she wasn’t having any of it. She took his face in her hands and turned him around so he was looking at her. She gasped when she saw his face. He had a black eye, a busted lip and his neck was purple again. Her heart was breaking to see him like that and tears were falling down her face. Vegeta looked at her and wiped her tears away, she threw her arms around him and held him tight. He put his arms around her waist and held her while she cried for him. They stayed that way until Bulma stopped crying. She loosened her arms around him to look at him again, Vegeta just watched her face. 

“Did he do this?” she asked softly. He nodded. “Why? Was it because I went to your house or because he found us kissing?”

Vegeta looked away from her. He didn’t want her to make her feel bad, because he did not regret anything that happened last Saturday. “Both.” She gasped and wanted to cry again when he held her face with both hands and said: “Don’t cry. Because I’m fucking happy you came to visit. If you didn’t come, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you and I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He then brought her face closer to his and kissed her with utmost care, as if she was the one that had taken a beating.

He let her face go a few seconds later and took her hands in his. “I want to take you somewhere, to someone. Please come with me?” When she nodded, he went on: “Okay. Wait for me after school, I’ll pick up Tarble and then we’ll go to that person.” And Bulma nodded again. He gave her a peck on the lips again when the bell rang and they went back to their classes.

After school, Bulma was waiting for Vegeta at the entrance of the school. She didn’t notice where he came from, but grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the parking lot of the school. She frowned when they reached a matte black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro and she looked at him. “It’s mine.” He said and she raised an eyebrow. “It was a birthday present from last year, because he’s trying to buy me with material things. He asked and I said which one I wanted. This is it. Now sit, we’ll pick Tarble up and get some food.”

She sat down in the car and she noticed inside smelled just like him, she smiled. They went out of the parking lot, driving to Tarble's school. He saw the car stop and ran towards it, Vegeta opened his door so he could let Tarble in. When he saw Bulma, he immediately smiled. “HI BULMA! How are you?”

She smiled back and ruffled his hair. “I’m great, sweety. Are you hungry? We’re going to get some food, is that okay?” and he nodded. Vegeta listened to them interacting and smiled, he reached for Bulma, held her chin and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She widened her eyes and he grinned. “Ew you guys, stop it. Too much mushy stuff….” And they all laughed.

They started driving again and got some food. Vegeta bought eight large pizza’s, because he knew exactly where he was going. 

After half an hour they arrived at their destination. “I brought you here, to meet my uncle. His name is Bardock and he’s the father of Raditz, Kakarot and Turles. He the only one, except for Tarble, who I told about you. And I’d like you to meet him, because I wouldn't be here with you, if it wasn’t for him.”

Bulma almost wanted to cry when she remembered something. “Why do you call Goku, Kakarot?”

“Because that’s his real name…”

“Oh…”

He laughed and took the pizza’s. They stepped out of the car and Tarble ran to knock on the door. It opened and they saw Raditz standing there, eyebrows raised. “Well, I’ll be damned…….. Come in.”

They went inside and Vegeta walked straight to the living room, put the pizza's down, went to the kitchen to take some plates and came back, giving Bulma a plate. She sat down beside him on the couch and Raditz went to call his dad. Everyone came down a few minutes later and looked at the couple, surprised. But then they saw Vegeta’s face and they frowned.

“Hey Bardock, sorry…. We’re already eating. I brought you guys a few boxes. Let us eat first, and then we’ll talk. This is Bulma, by the way. But we’ll talk later, I’m hungry.”

Everyone started eating, telling jokes and laughed until the pizza’s were gone. Then everything and everyone went serious. They looked at Vegeta, curious what he has to say.

Vegeta took a deep breath and let it out. “Alright…. Bardock, this is Bulma” he looked at her and said: “my girlfriend.” She smiled at him. “Bulma, this is Bardock,my uncle and the father of my idiot cousins.”

Raditz rolled his eyes and said sarcastically: “Gee, thanks Vegeta.” Bardock slapped his head and said to Bulma: “Hello Bulma, it’s nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you already.” And he gave her a smile.

Bulma smiled back and said: “It great to meet you too, mr. Son. I have not heard a lot about you, just the boys mentioning you sometimes.”

“Please Bulma, stop being so formal. Just call me Bardock.”

“Alright, Bardock.”

Vegeta cleared his throat and they all looked at him again. Bardock asked: “And what happened to your face, son? Been fighting?” Vegeta then looked down and muttered something Bardock didn’t understand. “Excuse me?”

Vegeta sighed and then said a little louder: “Not fighting. Just got a beating from my father.”

The Son’s frowned and Raditz asked why. That when Vegeta started telling them about last Saturday and Bulma sat there, feeling guilty. Bardock watched her while Vegeta was speaking. When Vegeta stopped talking, Bardock asked Bulma: “Why do you feel guilty?”

Bulma was caught off guard with that question and her eyes widened. They all started laughing and Turles said: “Get used to that, Bulma. This man knows how to read someone’s body language.”

Bulma then laughed and said: “I feel guilty, because this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t gone to their house.” Vegeta turned to looked at her. “I told you, I’m happy you came. Don’t feel bad, love. We wouldn’t be sitting here right now, if it wasn’t for you….” And they smiled at each other and held hands.

“You were right, dad.” Turles said loud enough for everyone to hear and they all turned to look at him, confused.

“About what?”

Turles looked at the couple in front of them and said: “They are soulmates….” 

Vegeta and Bulma blinked at them, not understanding what was going one. The Son’s laughed at their reaction and Bardock said: “I told them that she is your soulmate, Vegeta. Goku told me Chi-Chi told Bulma that you are hers. And we were right. Looking at you two right now, I can see it. We can even feel it between you guys. The love flowing out of you, the adoration we see when you two look at each other. It’s real and it’s there with you guys….”

The couple processed the information for a moment. Vegeta squeezed Bulma’s hand and she started rubbing her thumb on the back of his. 

Bardock broke the silence. “Vegeta, why did he do that? And how did he even beat you this bad?” Tarble heard this question and went up to Bardock, climbed onto his lap and said: “Geta tried to protect me. When I heard papa yelling, I ran down the stairs into the living room where papa and Geta were. Papa saw me and asked if I was involved in whatever was going on between Bulma and Geta. I then said that I let her in. He wanted to punch me but Geta stepped in front of him….. he took that punch, so that’s the black eye. Geta lost his footing and almost fell when papa grabbed him by his throat. Geta always told me to go to his room and wait, so that’s what I did. I ran into Geta’s room. I heard some things, but I was scared to go out of the room. An hour later Geta came into the room and….” Tarble started crying and Bardock just held hem to his chest to cry it out.

“What happened when Tarble went to your room, Vegeta?” Raditz asked.

Vegeta sighed, stood up and pulled his hoodie over his head. Everyone’s jaw dropped. Vegeta’s whole upper body was red, purple or blue. His back looked like as if someone had whipped him. HARD! You could see the lines of something he had been whipped with. “He was calling Bulma a whore. I defended her, told him who she actually is and he said I was defying him, had no respect for him and I am a selfish bastard. I tried to talk, but suddenly he slapped me across my face and I was shocked. He took it as an opportunity to take his belt and he started whipping me on my back with it. At one point I fell and I tried to crawl away but he held my neck and let me stand up. That’s when he started punching me in the front…… I was helpless. My MMA knowledge couldn’t help me at that moment. He wasn’t giving me any time to recover. When I thought he was done, he gave me one last punch on my face. That's how I got this busted lip….” 

They heard a sob and looked at Bulma and saw her crying, face beet red because of it. “It’s all my fault…” Vegeta took her hand, pulled her up to him and held her against his chest to let it all out. The Son’s took that as a sign to give them a moment. They all walked in silence out of the living room to leave the couple alone.

“Bulma…. It’s not your fault. I told you already, I don’t give a shit about this right now. I have you in my arms now, what more could I ask for?” Vegeta started.

“I don’t want to see you hurt, Vegeta. I also don’t want to lose you. You mean everything to me. I LOVE YOU, VEGETA! Please understand what I’m going through right now, seeing you like this. Look at you….” Bulma cried.

Vegeta looked around and saw that the other were sitting on the balcony. He took Bulma’s hand and led her up the stairs to the room him and his brother use when they’re staying over. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her. 

“Look love…. I understand where you’re coming from, I do. But trust me please…. I have a plan. As soon as I turn 18 and graduate, I will move out of that house and I’ll take Tarble with me.” He said.

Bulma was looking at him and saw how determined he was. “Okay, I trust you. But….. Take me with you. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you.”

“Bulma, when I graduate, you still have a year left in high school. What are your parents going to say, my love?” Vegeta asked, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bulma thought for a few second. “I will tell them about you, about us. They will love you, Vegeta. They will understand…. I don’t want to be away from you, babe.” 

Vegeta sighed, climbed on the bed and laid down. He then pulled Bulma to him so her head was on his chest and said: “Okay… we’ll do that. Let’s talk about that later. I want to sleep a little….”

“Okay, Vegeta. I’m right here.” And with that, he fell asleep while Bulma watched his handsome face, smiling to herself. She couldn’t believe he was finally hers. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.....  
> Who do y'all hate more now? Yamcha's cheating ass of Vegeta's abusive father?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter🤗  
> Sending all my love to you guys💕🤗🥰


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma woke up to Vegeta talking. “Father, I’m staying over at Bardock for the night….. Yes, I’ll be back tomorrow. Yes…. Okay. Goodnight.” He turned his head and saw Bulma looking at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. “Hey sleepy head, wanna go home?”

Bulma thought for a moment. “Actually…. I’d like to stay the night with you, here with the Son’s.”

He arched an eyebrow at her and asked: “why?” She kept smiling at him. “Because I love you and I don’t want to leave you, sweety…” He moved so he could kiss her and she sighed into their kiss. It was so sweet how gentle he was with her. With others he was such an asshole, but she knew the sweetheart behind his gruff mask. He pulled away from her and said: “Let’s go downstairs. I bet the others are waiting for us.” They stood up and went downstairs where the other were literally waiting for them.

When Raditz saw them, he smirked. “So…. Did you rock her world, Vegeta?” Bardock slapped him on the back of his head, causing Raditz to yelp. Vegeta turned beet red. Bulma saw and said: “No Raditz, he did not ‘rock my world’ as you say. But we did get some much needed sleep, because I was tired….” She yawned and they shared a laugh. 

“You two hungry?” Bardock asked. They both nodded and Bardock went to the kitchen to get them some food. He came back with 2 plates of food for them to eat then went to the balcony. They ate in silence while watching the Son brothers duke it out in the living room. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta and he did the same. He leaned forward to take kiss her soft lips again. “You’re a like drug to me, Bulma. I can’t get enough of you.”

Vegeta leaned back again and finished his food as did Bulma. He took the plates and went to wash them off. Bulma smiled to herself, Vegeta was the best thing to ever happen to her. So loved him, loves him so much. And watching him doing these thing, made her feel content. She didn’t want this to end, she was so happy. But she knew they needed to settle some things. They are still in high school, they can’t fuck up now. 

Bardock came back inside and called everybody, he wanted to talk again. “What are you going to do, Vegeta?”

“I’m going to wait until I’m 18 and graduated, then I’ll move out with Tarble. I found out that mother had an account she put money in for me when I was born until she died and when I turn 18, it’s mine. It's quite a lot and father doesn't know about it. I’ll find an apartment, will start college, look for a job because I need to take care of Tarble and Bulma.”

They looked at Bulma confused and Turles asked: “What do you mean, Vegeta?” and Bulma answered before Vegeta could: “I told him that I want to live with him when he moves out. I love him and I’d follow him anywhere. He means everything to me and I don’t want to lose him. I want to stay with him and help him. But I don’t think he has to take care of everything........ We can take care of each other and Tarble, Vegeta…” and she took his hand in hers.

Vegeta was happy, it felt great having Bulma by his side. He couldn’t imagine himself without her, she’s everything to him. “I want her with me, Bardock........ You are my everything, Bulma. You are the only one for me, the only will who will ever have my heart, I promise.” He cupped her face and pulled her close to give her a kiss on her forehead. 

Bardock then asked: “But what are you going to do about your father, Vegeta?”

“Leave him alone for now. He’s a powerful man…. He will fight his own case if I do something and I won’t win. YET. That’s why I going to leave him alone for now…. Maybe one day he will get what he deserves….” Vegeta said with a calm voice. 

Raditz looked outside to see that is was getting dark and looked back at the time. “You guys are not leaving? It’s getting darker outside….”

“Nah. I called my father and told him I’m staying here for the night. Bulma wants to stay too….”

“Okay, but keep your hands off of each other when you’re in that room. Don’t forget that Tarble sleep in that room too….” Bardock said with narrowed eyes. The couple laughed and shook their heads. “You don’t have to worry about that, Bardock. I promise.” Bulma said with a smile. She turned to look at Vegeta and said: “Can you take me home so I can take some clothes? I have nothing to wear tonight or tomorrow and I need clean clothes to go to school…” Vegeta nodded. 

“Guys, I’m sorry for pushing you all away when you all tried to help me. I wanted to do this alone…. But I need people to help me….. Anyway, I’ll bring Bulma to get some clothes, then we’ll come back. I guess Tarble will stay. Need me to buy something for you guys?” Everyone shook their head. “Alright…. We’ll be going now. See y’all later….” And they walked out.

Raditz was baffled. “Did he just apologize to us?” The rest nodded. “I think I’ll be buying a lottery ticket tomorrow, maybe I’ll win. Because Vegeta just fucking apologized…..” And they all shared a laugh.

While driving Vegeta held Bulma’s hand, once in a while giving her a quick kiss on the back of her hand. Bulma was so happy, she couldn’t stop smiling. They didn’t even have to talk to know how much they love each other. 

They arrived at her house where Tights was waiting outside for them. Raditz had called her and told her everything. When the car came to a stop, the couple got out of the car and Vegeta immediately went to Bulma’s side and held her hand. Tights saw this and she couldn’t stop her tears from flowing. “You two, finally…. Finally you are together. I’m so happy!” And ran towards them to give them a hug. When she let them go, she then turned to Bulma, “Mom and dad are waiting inside…. They want to meet you, Vegeta.” saying that, she walked back inside.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably on his feet and Bulma noticed. “Hey… Babe… Don’t worry, okay? Trust me, they will love you. Come on, let’s go inside…” They walked into the house towards the living room, where her parents were waiting for them. They smiled when Bulma and Vegeta walked in. 

“Hey mom, dad…. I want you guys to meet Vegeta. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Hello, Vegeta. Welcome… I just want to say that I hope you will take care of my little girl’s heart.” Dr. Briefs said. Panchy put her hand together and sighed happily. “We’re going to have such beautiful grandbabies.”  
Vegeta immediately turned beet red and Bulma groaned. “Oh my God, mom…. Stop making him uncomfortable….. We’re still in high school. Kids are so not on our mind RIGHT NOW.”

“Oh Bulma, let mommy imagine a little for now. I can’t wait for the ones from Tights and sweet, adorable Raditz.” Panchy said and Vegeta snorted. 

“Vegeta, don’t mind my wife… I heard Bulma wants to stay the night with you. Just take care of her and don’t do anything naughty, okay?” dr. Briefs said with a wink. Vegeta turned beet red again. Bulma just rubbed his arm. “You don’t mind, dad?”

“No. I have a good feeling about Vegeta. He will take care of you and I need to trust him. And I need to trust you too.” Dr. Briefs said and his wife agreed. “Oh thank you, mom, dad. You guys are the best!” and she hugged them. Panchy then walked over to Vegeta and looked at him, gave him a dazzling smile and said: “You’re a handsome young man, Vegeta. Please take care of our Bulma. But don’t you do naughty things to her, okay? Teehee! Bye bye now” and gave him a playful slap on the cheek then walked away with her husband.

“Your parents are something else…. Anyway, why did they not ask about what happened to my face? Vegeta asked. Tights came into the living room with a bag and said: “When Raditz called and told me what had happened, I was shocked. Before you guys arrived, he called me again to say you two were coming and I went to my parents to tell them that. I also told them that you’re doing MMA just like Raditz and that you guys were training, you didn’t pay attention and that's how you got punched in the eye.”

“Oh…. Thanks for doing that.” Vegeta said. Tights just smiled and said: “You’re welcome. Just take care of yourself, alright?” and he gave her an nod. 

“Here you go, B. I put some things for you, so you don’t have to worry. You guys go now, it’s getting late. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Tights gave Bulma her bag and gave both Bulma and Vegeta a quick high. After that, they walked out of the house. When they got to the car, Vegeta pulled Bulma into him, held her chin and kissed her. When they were almost out of breath, Vegeta put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, she was finally his, finally in his arms. He will never let her go now that he has her. 

They pulled away from each other and Vegeta opened the door for her. She smiled at him, gave him a quick peck on his lips and went into the car. He smiled when he closed her door and went to the drivers side, then they were on their way again. He was holding her hand again while driving. 

When they arrived at the Son’s, they went in and saw only Bardock in the living room watching tv. He saw them and pointed at the stairs, silently giving them a sign what the needed to do and so they did. They went to the room and Tarble was already asleep. “I’m going to take a shower.” Vegeta said. Bulma held his arm and he looked back at her with an arched eyebrow. “I also want to take a shower….. With you” She bit her lip and he visibly gulped, but nodded.

They went into the bathroom and started undressing, their back facing each other. When they were naked, they turned around to face each other. Vegeta looked at her and his jaw fell slack, he was mesmerized. She’s the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted to touch her, but he didn’t want her to scare her. So he just held his hand out which she took and guided her into the stall where he turned the shower on.

Bulma had seen Vegeta shirtless a few times before, but she had never seen him naked. She bit her lip and looked at his ass. She smiled to herself, even with all the marks and bruises, he was such a fine man and she thanked God she has him all to herself now. 

Vegeta turned around and slipped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him so her back was against his chest and started leaving kisses on her neck. Bulma sighed, all the tension from the day was leaving her body and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. She felt one of his hands on her breast and she moaned. She also felt something hard poking her butt and she knew exactly what it was, so she started rubbing herself on him. He groaned and she suddenly heard his husky voice in her ear, which she found so sexy: “Bulma….. as much as I want this…. We should stop….” And she stopped. She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck. “Okay…. Let’s finish our shower before the water turns cold.” She gave him a smile and a kiss on his lips.

They finished showering, dried themselves off and put on some clothes then went back into the bedroom and got into bed. Vegeta pulled her to him so she had her head on his chest and arms draped over him. She placed a kiss on his chest and let her head rest against him again. A few minutes later Vegeta felt her even breaths on his chest and he knew she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and seconds later he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boyyy....   
> That was that....
> 
> I'll post chapter 11 tomorrow. Maybe i'll also post chapter 12. We'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed💕🤗


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Tarble shook Vegeta awake before he went out of the room. “Alright alright…. I’m awake….” He said with a groggy voice. He look down to see Bulma still on his chest, asleep. She looked so damn beautiful that he didn’t want to wake her up, but they had to go to school. He let his fingertips glide over her back and she stirred, but didn’t wake up. He let his fingertips glide over back again and he finally heard her take a deep breath, she let it out and slowly opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and then looked up at him. He smiled at her and she did the same. 

“Morning, my love…” he said with a husky voice while stroking her back.

“Morning babe…. Hmmmmm that feels nice. I almost don’t want to go to school. Ugh…. “ Bulma said. She sighed. “Alright…. Let’s get up, take a shower and leave before I decide to stay in bed with you. I know we also need to drop Tarble off at school first. So let’s go then….” She said while getting up. When she’s standing, she pulls Vegeta up so he could join her for a shower.

When they were finally done, they went downstairs where the Son’s and Tarble were sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast. Bardock looked up and smirked at them. “Morning love birds, get a plate and eat something before you leave. I already have lunch packed over there for you guys.”

Bulma and Vegeta saw their lunch in paper bags and breakfast on the table. “Thanks, Bardock.” They said in unison. They grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. After they had finished eating, Vegeta took Tarble’s, Bulma’s and his own schoolbag, while Bulma took their lunch bags. They said goodbye to Bardock and went to the car, got in and drove off. They left they house before the others, because they had to drop Tarble off first. 

They arrived at school and stayed in the parking lot in the car. The car had tinted windows, so no one could see them. Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s face gently and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance while Vegeta’s hands snaked under her shirt to cup a her breasts. She moaned and he started rubbing her hardening nipples through her bra. Her breathing became harsh and Vegeta knew he needed to stop this madness before he decided to go further with her in his car. He didn’t want to do that do her or himself. So he pulled his hands away from her and they stopped kissing, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, they were breathing normal again and Bulma looked at Vegeta. “Babe…. You know, I never asked if you ever had sex before…. Because if you did, could you tell me? I won’t get mad, I promise…..” she said, feeling a little insecure and looking down.

Vegeta watched her for a moment and frowned. He put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. “I told you already, you are the only one for me. I only want you, I never had sex with anyone before. But I don’t want to have sex with you.” He saw Bulma’s face drop. He smirked to himself and went on: “I want to make love to you. You body, your soul, I want you to feel how much I love you. You deserve to know.” And he noticed how her eyes lit up. She threw her arms around him and peppered his face with small kisses. He laughed and she stopped to look at him and said: “I love you. You’re the best.”

“I love you too. But you’re the best, my love.” He said while caressing her cheek lovingly. “Now let’s go, before the bell rings.” They got out of the car and started walking towards the school entrance when suddenly Vegeta took Bulma’s hands in his. She looked at him, eyes wide and he said: “You’re my girl now and I want to show everyone that you’re mine.” She gave him a shy smile while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

They walked into the school hall holding hands and everybody stopped to stare at them. Bulma felt a little uneasy under everyone’s gaze, but Vegeta gave her hand a squeeze. The bell rang and they went to their classes. 

During lunch, all of their friends were telling them how happy they are that they’re finally a couple. After that, they were talking when Bulma got a text from Chi-Chi, asking her if she could go with her to the bathroom. And so she excused herself, gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek before she left the table and followed Chi-Chi to the bathroom.

Chi-Chi closed the door and said: “I’m pregnant….” Bulma’s eyes widened. “What?! So now what? What are you going to do? Does Goku know?”

Chi-Chi bit her lip. “He doesn’t know yet…. But I’m keeping it.” 

“That’s great, Chi! You have my support. But tell him…. I think he will be happy, maybe a little shocked, but he going to be happy, Chi.” Bulma said and Chi-Chi nodded. They stayed a few minutes before they went back to their friends. 

As Bulma sat down, Vegeta asked her what had happened and she told him she would tell him later. The bell rang and they stood up to go walk to their classes, but not before Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

“Do you want to drive?” Vegeta asked Bulma after school.

“Uhm…. Yeah, but-“ she started only to be cut off by him.

“No buts, take the keys and drive.” And so she drove the car to Tarble’s school to pick him up. He was surprised to see Bulma behind the wheel but said nothing. They went to Bulma’s house to drop her off so the boys could go home, before their father loses his shit. 

When they arrived, Bulma and Vegeta got out of the car to say goodbye. Bulma threw her arms around him and said: “Thank you, babe…. I like spending time with you and I hope we can do this again soon. Please take care of yourself when you get home. And remember that I love you, okay?” And he gave her a nod. 

“I love you too. I’ll text you when I get home.” They shared a kiss before he left. 

Months went by, Vegeta avoided his father as much as he could. It was summer again and he found out his father would be on a business trip this whole summer. Vegeta Sr. didn’t even bother calling Bardock this time because Vegeta was already old enough to take care of himself and his brother. 

Vegeta invited Bulma over a lot. Tarble was happy to have Bulma around, because they always did things together. They cooked, the played games, they went shopping and sometimes Bulma even stayed the night.

Sometimes everyone came over to have a little get together and it was always a blast. Chi-Chi had her baby already, his name was Gohan and he was a few months old. Goku was happy when Chi-Chi told him about her pregnancy. Bardock was a little disappointed with him, but he was really happy when he saw his grandson. He told Goku to finish high school, him and Chi-Chi’s dad would be taking care of the financials in the meantime.

Raditz, Tien, Launch and Tights had graduated. Vegeta, Turles and Goku had one year left while Bulma, Chi-Chi and Lazuli still had two years left. But they were closer than ever, even if four of them had already ‘left the group’. They were always together and having fun. Most of the time Chi-Chi and Goku went over to Vegeta’s house when Bulma was there.

Bulma played a lot with baby Gohan, she loved him. Vegeta caught her a few times with the baby and he always saw how happy she looked. She wondered if she wanted to have children in the future and with that thought in mind, he went up to her while she was still playing with Gohan.

“Hey Bulma”

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

Vegeta watched the baby, his nephew, for moment. Without looking at her, he asked: “Do you want to have kids in the future? Because your handling Gohan pretty well….”

Bulma blinked at Vegeta and smiled. “Of course I want to have kids, silly…. Especially when I know that they’re going to be part of you.” Vegeta’s eyes darted up at hers and she saw the happiness he felt, right in his eyes. It so was beautiful. She went on: “Not right now, but in the future I’d like to have some kids.” And Vegeta gave a small nod.

“Okay…. I’d like that too….. Now, let’s go. Everybody is waiting.” They went to the living room where their friends were waiting for them.

“So, Vegeta…. Already thought about how you’re going to move out?” Tien asked. Goku went on: “Where do you want to stay?”

Vegeta sat down on the couch, Bulma taking a seat next to him with Gohan still in her arms. “I want to find an apartment not from school. Bulma will still be at West City High for a year and I will be attending West City University. We also need to think about Tarble.”

“That can be arranged. I’ll look around for you.” Launch suggested.

“But you also have another problem. You told me you don’t want your father to find out where you’ll be living. So what are you doing with the car?” Raditz asked.

“Shit. I haven’t thought about that. I totally forgot about the car…. If I take it, he will know where I’ll be. He knows that car and it’s in his name. So I can’t sell it without him noticing….” Vegeta said.

They were silent for a moment until Bulma spoke up. “We don’t have to worry about that, babe. Dad is going to buy me a car, so we can use it together. It’s really not a big deal.” She took him hand and gave him a reassured squeeze. 

“Okay…. Then two things have been thought through already…. Wait. I can’t rent that apartment under mine or Bulma’s name. My father will know…. Fuck!” Vegeta said again.

“I think we can settle that. You can rent it under my name, so that way he might think I’m the one living there.” Goku suggested. “You don’t have worry about it. I’m gonna live with Chi-Chi and her dad.”

“Alright… that might work. And then there is that part about me getting a job. Before all this shit happened, my father suggested that I could help him with the firm. I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” 

Raditz sat, quietly thinking for a moment before he came with an idea. “Hey Vegeta, you like MMA, right?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, but nodded. Raditz then went on: “Why don’t you try that? You can win money when there is a fight. You always liked that thought….”

Vegeta thought about it. “That might actually be a great idea!” Bulma looked concerned and Vegeta cupped her face. “Don’t worry, Bulma. I’ll be fine. I had already given it a thought. This is a chance to do what I want. I still want to study law, but I’d also like to give MMA a chance.”

“Okay…. I support you. It will be hard for me, because I don’t like to see you get hurt… But it’s something you really want, I will support you.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Don't worry, B…. The boys are all gonna do MMA, Vegeta won’t be the only one. We all will support each other. We’re in this together.” Tights said.

They all agreed. “Alright. So that our plan, now we have to see if it will work. I hope it does, because as soon as I graduate, I’m out of this fucking house” Vegeta said with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was that🙂
> 
> Next chapter might get a little (more) steamy or smutty, I don't know. I haven't decided yet.... We'll see😉😏
> 
> I'm not so proud of this chapter, I like it, but not as much as the others. I'll make it up to you guys with chapter 12💕🤗


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋🍋LEMON WARNING!🍋🍋
> 
> You have been warned😅

They were together for a year now and Bulma was confused. ‘Why does he want to sleep with me? Does he think I’m scared? If that’s so, I need to be the one to get things going with him, right?’ She thought. She was to understand why Vegeta didn’t want to sleep with her, they had been on many dates but he never tried to go further beyond making out and she was getting a little frustrated. So she went to her sister for advice.

She knocked a few times on Tights’s door and it opened. “Can I talk to you?” Tights stepped aside to let her in. “What’s up? You look stressed…” Tights noted.

“I know…. This is going to be so weird….” Bulma said and Tights arched an eyebrow. She went one: “How did you….. Well…. When…. Fuck, this is so weird! How and when did you start having sex?????”

Tights just laughed. “Was that so hard, B? Damn, didn’t think you would be such a prude….” Bulma glared at her sister. “I’m not a prude! Just embarrassed to ask YOU about THAT!” and Tights just laughed harder while Bulma just rolled her eyes and huffed.

When Tights stopped laughing, she finally spoke. “When I was ready, Raditz wasn’t. And not in a sense that he didn’t want to, because he really wanted to. He was just scared, because, hello…. Look at him and look at me. He’s huge and I’m so petite. He was scared that he would hurt me, but we talked about it…. And one day when we were 16, it just happened…. Why do you want to know? Having the same problem with Vegeta?”

Bulma looked away for her. “I don’t know… It has been a year. I know he wants to, but I think he’s holding back for my sake. Maybe he thinks he’ll scare me off, because….. he isn’t small. He’s huge…. Sorry, too much information. But still… I want him and I want him to want me….”

“Maybe you need to be the one to initiate it….” Tights started. “Maybe he’s wants you to make that decision. Also, take some condoms with you. Boys tend to forget or maybe like Raditz, Vegeta doesn’t want to walk around with condoms because he knows he can use that as an excuse to not continue if he thinks that you’re not ready.”

“I’ve been on the pill for a while now, since Vegeta and I started our relationship. And I’m ready….” Bulma said.

“Talk to him about it. Or go on a date, then talk about it. And always have a surprise up your sleeve.”

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked and Tights just smirked at her. “Come on, let’s go shopping. We’ll make sure you’ll be rocking Vegeta’s world.”

Over the next few weeks, a lot had happened. First thing being that Vegeta had asked Bulma to go to prom with him. Second thing being that Bulma was trying to gather her thoughts on how to talk to Vegeta about her being ready for the next step in their relationship. Third thing being that Maron was acting thirsty whenever Vegeta was around. As if Vegeta would go for her!  
One day while Bulma and Lazuli were waiting for Chi-Chi, who wanted to go to the restroom, Bulma got a message from Vegeta.

"BULMA!!!! Please come and save me from this bimbo! She’s annoying the shit out of me and I’m so fucking close to punching her in the face. PLEASE! She’s so fucking annoying! She’s been asking ME of all people, to go to prom with her! AS FUCKING IF!!!! Please, help me or I might just fucking punch her in the face, I swear to God."

Bulma started laughing really loud and showed Lazuli that message and she also laughed. “I’m going to fucking kill that bitch. I’m not playing, Vegeta is fucking off limits and she’s still trying. Ugh!” Bulma said annoyed. When Chi-Chi got out, Bulma showed her that message and she also laughed. “Let’s go save your man, Bulma.”

They started walking towards the boys and saw Maron sitting at the table with them, in front on Vegeta. Vegeta had his face in his hands, obvious enough to others that he was annoyed but oblivious to Maron. As if sensing Bulma, Vegeta looked up to see her walking towards him when Bulma was suddenly yanked back by Yamcha. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stood up to walk to meet Bulma, when Goku and Turles held him. Goku whispered: “Let her handle it, Vegeta. We will only look and listen for now, if it escalates, we’ll jump in.” Vegeta huffed, but stood still, watching and listening.

“What the fuck, Yamcha?!”

“Bulma, listen to me…. Look, I’m sorry for everything that had happened between is. I was an idiot. Please forgive me…… I want to ask if you would like to go to prom with me.” Yamcha said.

“No! You got some nerve, don’t you? The whole school knows about my relationship with Vegeta and then you and Maron want to come between us?! No!”

“Bulma, please! I want you back. Vegeta is not a good guy for you. He’s an asshole and he might be playing you.” Yamcha held her wrist and began to squeeze.  
Bulma winced from the pain. “Owww…. Yamcha, stop! You’re hurting me!” He just squeezed harder and Bulma yelped.

Everything happened in a flash, Bulma felt the hold on her wrist get loose and suddenly Yamcha was on the floor with Vegeta standing over him. Vegeta held his forearm against Yamcha’s neck and a fist raised, as if he would hit Yamcha any moment now. “If you ever fucking talk to her like that or hurt her again, I will fucking beat your ass so fucking hard that you will end up in the hospital. Do you understand me, asshole?” Yamcha made a strangled noise and Vegeta let go. “I asked IF YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!” Vegeta asked angrily, almost yelling.

“Yeah man….. I-I… I get it. I’ll…. I’ll stay away from her….” Yamcha stammered and Vegeta stood up. “You have been warned! Now get the fuck out of my face!” Vegeta said, still angry. He looked over at Maron, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. “I suggest you also get out of my face and NEVER try that shit with me again.” He told her, trying to calm down. Maron just nodded and walked away as fast as could, Yamcha not far behind.

Vegeta turned around to see Goku and Turles standing protectively in front of the girls, who were trying to console Bulma. He walked over to them and Bulma immediately threw her arms around his body, her face in his chest. He felt her body trembling and gave her a kiss on top of her head. “It’s okay, love. Nobody will ever hurt you again…” he said softly. He took her arm to look at her wrist, touching it and she winced from the pain. He rubbed it soothingly and gave her wrist a kiss. The bell rang and everyone started walking to their classes, but Bulma held onto Vegeta.

“Love, we both need to go to class. You’re okay now, you’re safe. I promise he will never ever touch you again….. look, the girls are waiting for you…. Go to class, love. I’ll wait for you after school.” He kissed the top of her head again and she let him go. She gave him a kiss on the lips and started walking towards the girls, back to their class. Vegeta also saw Goku and Turles waiting for him, walking towards them he said: “He needs to keep his fucking hands off of Bulma or I might beat his fucking ass, Kakarot!”

“I know. I’ll talk to him…” Goku said and the three walked to class together.

After school, just like he said he would, Vegeta was waiting for Bulma. She ran up to him and took his hands which he held out to her. They walked to car and Bulma was nervous. She finally found the courage to tell him, but she was a little nervous. “Hey, can I drive today?” she asked. He looked confused but gave her the keys anyway.

“Raditz would be the one picking Tarble up from school today, right?” she asked again. He still looked confused, but nodded. “Okay…. Because I want to go somewhere.” Now he looked confused and concerned.  
Bulma drove them to a place where she always went when she was a little girl, before she went to live with her grandparents. It was a place she and her family always went picnicking, a place where no one will disturb them. She parked the car and they got out. “It’s a beautiful place, isn’t it? I brought us here to be alone for a while, so no one can disturb us.” She said, swaying her hips. She turned around to look at Vegeta and walked towards him, put her arms around his neck and pushed her breast into his chest. His breath hitched when he finally connected the dots. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

“I want you, Vegeta. I’m ready…. I know you thought you would scare me away if you tried to initiate something, but I’ve been waiting for you to take me. To make me yours truly. I want to be yours alone, now and forever. Make me yours……. Make love to me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta kissed her hard, hands moving to cup her pretty round butt. Tongues fighting for dominance, hands wandering over their bodies, their breathing started getting heavier the more they kissed. His mouth left hers and he started kissing, sucking and licking her neck. Bulma was moaning very loud and Vegeta was losing his mind with the sounds she was making. He stopped to look at her face. She was so goddamn beautiful, face flushed and clearly enjoying whatever he was doing to her. He licked his lips unintentionally, which Bulma found sexy as hell. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the bonnet. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling due to her heavy breathing. She saw him looking at her and he started lowering his head to her chest and gave her a lick. He put his arms around her to remove her bra which he also threw on the bonnet and looked at her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and he lowered his head again to lick her nipple and one hand was kneading her other breast.

“Oh…. Oh God, Vegeta….” That spurred him on and he started sucking her nipple hard. She was cursing loud and Vegeta smirked to himself. His mouth left her breast to give the other one the same attention and she was cursing again. Bulma felt herself getting wet, she was so turned on by the way Vegeta was giving her breasts attention. “Vegeta….. more please…..” He stopped what he was doing to look at her. He smirked and gave her a kiss. “Come here….” He led her to the passenger side of his car, opened the door and let her sit, legs hanging out of the car. Bulma was confused until he dropped to his knees in front of her, opening her legs. Bulma tried to close them, but he was a lot stronger and also wasn't having any of it. He started kissing her thighs slowly, getting closer and closer to her panties which were already drenched. He looked up, seeing how she was watching him intently and said: “Keep your legs open for me, okay?” she nodded. He let go of her legs, pushed the skirt she was wearing up to her waist and then started pulling her panties down. “Lift your hips a little…” which she did and he removed the panties, throwing them on the backseat. He then lifted his right hand thumb to play with her clit and Bulma’s breathing started picking up again.

“Do you want this, love?” Vegeta asked while looking at her. Bulma nodded and he chuckled. “Use your words, babygirl….” Still rolling his thumb over her clit. “Oh God yes, Vegeta…. Please…. Don’t make me beg…” Vegeta moved his hand to use a finger to open her lower lips, exposing her pretty pink treasure to him. She was so wet and he finally pushed his finger in while watching her face contort in pleasure, eyes closed. Bulma bucked her hips towards him and started moaning very loud. Vegeta suddenly attacked her clit with his mouth, kissing, sucking, licking while moving his finger inside of her. She became very vocal, cursing, calling out his name and he introduced a second finger inside of her and she screamed his name. She felt something unfamiliar building inside of her and she screamed for more, to finally let her go over the edge. Vegeta complied and started moving his fingers faster, hitting that particular spot inside of her that made her scream everytime while still licking and sucking on her clit.

“Oh God, oh…. Vegetaaa…. Oh, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna....” and finally she let out a very loud scream, muscles inside her squeezing his fingers and she came all over his fingers. He lapped up every single drop of her juices. He finally stopped and looked up at her, face flushed, hair wild and eyes still closed due to ecstasy, to him that was most sexiest look he has ever seen on her. He smiled in triumph when she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Was that good?” he asked. Bulma blinked at him. “GOOD?! That was incredible…. Fuck! But now it’s your turn…” she said, getting up. He stopped her and said: “Not today… I don’t want to do this here.”

She thought for a moment. “Let’s go on a date tomorrow. It Saturday, you can stay the night at my house. Maybe let Bardock look after Tarble for the night or we have a guest bedroom where he can sleep…”

Vegeta thought and finally said: “No, I’ll ask Bardock. Tarble loves the Son’s. He’ll be a lot more comfortable with them….. Let’s do it, let’s go on a date and I’ll stay the night with you…” He stood up, picked up her bra and shirt giving them to her. “Now…. Let’s get out of her. Don’t forget your panties in the back…”

Then they were on their way back, planning their date and talking about other stuff. They were happy with each other, at peace when they were together. Something that Vegeta hadn’t known since his mother died. He planned on telling Bulma about her. ‘Tomorrow’ he thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys.... that was that😅🥵
> 
> First time writing something like that, how did I do????😬🥺
> 
>   
> Also, if there are words or sentences which I didn't use correct, let me know please....🥺  
> English is not my first language, and to translate words from dutch to english is a little crazy sometimes😂 it doesn't make sense. But I tried😅 with google translate😂😂😂  
> That's why I also edit this story a lot😂🙈
> 
>   
> I love every single one of you💕
> 
> Ps. Sorry, you guys. I deleted this chapter by accident while editing😓 so if you got 2 notifications about Chapter 12 update, now you know why😅🤦🏻♀️


	13. Chapter 13

“Sooooo…. I guess you talked to him about it, right?”

“Uhmm….. well, yeah… something like that. Why do you ask?”

“You’re happy? Happier than usual….”

“Well…. I am going on a date with him tonight. And he will be staying the night….”

Tights choked on her drink. “Alright! Go Bulma!!!! Well shit…. I guess I’ll be sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight.”

“Oh my God, Tights. We don’t know if something will happen, though….”

“Bulma, I told you. Always to have a surprise up you sleeve and he will be putty. Trust me. That’s why I took you shopping, sweety…. Lingerie will always work…. Or…. Okay, maybe most of the time.”

“Tights, no offense, but knowing how Vegeta is, he won’t even care about me wearing lingerie….”

“Don’t wear anything, then….. Surprise that man, he might turn feral if he finds out you’re not wearing anything underneath whatever you’ll be wearing tonight.” Tights said with smirk and a wink.

“Oh my God, the fact that you’re actually giving me advice to sleep with my boyfriend, is freaking hilarious! And especially in MY room and OUR house! Oh God…” Bulma said with a laugh.

“Well, I mean…. My first time was also in MY room and OUR house, Bulma. I wonder how you didn’t even noticed.”

“WAIT! Was it that time when I heard a tapping sound on my wall?! Oh my God!!!! Shit…. You were getting it on while I was fucking busy studying and that tapping sound annoyed the hell out of me…! Jesus, Tights! I don’t even want to know how you were so silent….”

“Who said I was?! Raditz just held his hands over my mouth or was kissing me, so I wasn’t loud enough for you to hear….”

“Oh God, let’s stop talking about this…. Thanks for the advice, though…..”

Bulma received a message from Vegeta:

Vegeta: Hey love, just found out that my father won’t be home until Monday. I would’ve like if you were to stay here with me for the weekend, but I don’t trust my father. I told him I will be at Bardock’s. But I’ll be staying at your house, if you want me to….😬

Bulma: That’s great, babe! Yeah, I also don’t trust your father. That man could come home anytime…. And I don’t want to take that chance. You staying here is much better☺

Vegeta: Great! Btw, I’ll be picking you up at 6. We’ll bring Tarble to Bardock’s then we’ll be on our way to our date. I want to share some things with you… Some personal stuff. Not about my father and nothing to worry about, trust me. 

Bulma: Okay babe. I trust you. See you later, I’m going to get ready….😌

Vegeta: it’s only 1:30pm right now….😐

Bulma: I mean I’m gonna take a nap for a few hours and then get ready, silly…😆

Vegeta: Oh my God…. My girlfriend is crazy lol. I’ll see you later, love. I love you💕

Bulma: Okay, I love you too❤

Exactly at 6, Vegeta was waiting for Bulma in front of her house. Tarble looked at his brother and noticed how tense he looked. “Geta, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing…. Just nervous…” 

“But why? You guys have been on many dates already. There’s nothing to be nervous about, right?”

“No… but I want to tell her about mother. I know don’t remember her like I do, but trust me when I say that she was a great mother. You would’ve loved her!”

Tarble sighed. “I know… but I’m not worried. You have always been there for me, Geta. I’m thankful for you and that you’re protecting and taking care of me. Thank you, Geta.” He put his arms around Vegeta’s neck. 

They noticed movement and saw Bulma walking toward the car. Vegeta’s jaw dropped. Bulma was wearing a beautiful black floor-length dress that hugged her curves in the most delicious way. He opened the door from the inside and she got in, smiling. “Hey boys, how are you doing?”

Tarble was the first to answer. “I’m great, Bulma. You look really beautiful.” She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Tarble. You're so sweet…”

She took in Vegeta’s appearance, he was wearing an all black suit with black leather shoes. He looked hot! “Hello, my Prince…. How are you?” He smirked at her and said: “Doing well, princess…. As long as you’re with me, I’m doing well....” He pulled her head towards him and gave her a quick kiss, careful not so smudge her red lips. 

“Oh God, you guys…. Keep the mushy stuff away from me for now please….” Tarble groaned and the two laughed, much to Tarble's chagrin. They started driving to Bardock’s house. When they arrived, they all got out of the car and walked towards the house, where Raditz was already standing with the front door open to let them in.

Once inside, in the living room, they all took in Bulma’s and Vegeta’s appearance and shook their heads in approval. “You guys look good. And really good together….” Turles said. Bulma gave him a bright smile and thanked him.

“Hey Bardock, can I talk to you?” Vegeta asked. Bardock looked surprised. “Sure thing.” They walked out to the balcony and sat down on the chairs. 

“I wanted to ask you what you think of Bulma? Do you think, my mother would’ve loved her?” Vegeta asked.

Bardock was once again surprised, but answered: “I think she great. She’s a great person and she’s good for you. You deserve each other. And your mother would’ve loved her.”

“Great…. Because I want to ask her to marry me. Right here, right now….” And now Bardock was in shock.  
“Why here and now?” he asked.

Vegeta looked back inside where Bulma was sitting and talking with the three brothers, Tarble sitting infront of the tv playing a game. “I thought about asking her in the restaurant where I’ll be taking her, but people know me and my father. They will tell him if I did it there. I want her to be truly mine, Bardock. I need people to see me getting down on one knee for her, to witness it…. You guys are the only ones I trust. That’s why I want to do it here. Maybe tell one of the guys to snap some photos, she will like that.“

“You have a ring?” Vegeta nodded and took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to show Bardock the ring he chose for Bulma. It was a beautiful blue princess cut diamond with small diamonds around the ring itself. Bardock looked at it, eyes wide. “Where did you get the money from, Vegeta?”

Vegeta laughed. “My allowance. I have been saving up since we started our relationship…. You think she will say yes?” Bardock smiled at that question. “I don’t think so. I know so…. Now, go get her, son…. Let me tell my sons.” And saying that, Bardock stood up and walked over to his sons. 

Bulma came up to Vegeta and asked: “Hey babe, ready to go?” Vegeta looked at her for a moment and smiled. He stood up and walked to stand somewhere everyone could see them. He looked inside to see Raditz and Turles holding their phones, ready to get everything on camera, Bardock gave him a nod.

“Before we leave, I have to do something.” he said.

“Okay…. What’s that something?”

Vegeta took Bulma’s hand in his and started: “Bulma, since the first day I saw you, you captivated me. You were the most beautiful thing and person I had ever seen. And then we started talking and I fell head over heels in love with you. But then you told me how you felt and I ran away. I ran away because I couldn’t believe it and also because I was in denial. You started a relationship with someone else, I was jealous, but I accepted it. Then after a year or two, you found out he never loved you and that he used you. After a few weeks, we started talking again as friends. Over the next few months we grew into something more and you told me again how you felt. That time I didn’t run away, thank God…. And here we are now, more than a year later. We’ve been through a lot. You are my peace, my heart, my HOME. You give me hope, you give me life and I feel alive with you by my side. And those are things I want to feel forever. So that’s why I want to ask you….” Vegeta got down on one knee, held out the ring and looked at Bulma straight in the eyes, which were now full of tears and had been rolling down her cheeks. He went on: “I want to ask if you, Bulma Briefs, would like to become my wife…”

Bulma, who had been trying to hold in her sobs, was now full on crying. She found her voice and said excited: “YES! Yes, I would love to become your wife, Vegeta Prince.” Vegeta smiled, slipped the ring on her left ring finger and stood back up. Bulma threw her arms around him and cried even louder. The others started whooping and clapping, clearly happy. 

Bulma loosened her arms around Vegeta to look at him, her face was red, but to him she was still the most beautiful person ever. They shared a sweet lingering kiss. The others came up to them when they parted and congratulated them. Tarble gave Bulma a hug and said: “Now I have a big brother and a sister. I love you, Bulma.” Bulma squeezed him and said: “I love you too, little brother.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

Bardock came up to Bulma and gave her a hug. “Welcome to the Family, Bulma. Or should I say future Mrs. Prince?” Bulma laughed. “I like the sound of that. And thank you, Bardock” She said. 

They all gave Bulma a hug and Vegeta a hand, since he didn’t like affection from others, except for Bulma. They were all happy for the newly engaged couple and they wanted to celebrate with them, but they knew they had a date to go one. 

“We have everything on camera, you guys. We’ll send it to you and the others.” Raditz said.

“Thank you, Raditz. I would love that.” Bulma said.  
Vegeta pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear: “We need to go now, love.” Bulma smiled at him. “Alright, let’s go babe…. We’ll be going now guys, we’ll see you tomorrow…. Bye now.” And they started walking out of the door.

“Bye guys, and have fun.” Goku said excited.

The Son’s looked at each other. They were all happy and excited for the newly engaged couple.

“When do you think they will get married?” Goku asked.

Bardock thought for a moment. “They MIGHT elope. But I don’t think they will do that. What WE need to do, is to help Vegeta get out of house. Vegeta Sr. came to my office one day to talk shit about Bulma. That Bulma is ruining Vegeta’s life and future career, because he found out Vegeta is still dating Bulma…”

The boys were processing the information. Then Turles asked: “But how can he say bad things about Bulma when he didn’t even try and talk to her?”

“That’s the same question I asked him. And he said he just knows that she’s a bad girl and has a bad influence on Vegeta.....” Bardock said.

“We need to get him and Tarble out of that house as soon as he graduates.” Goku said. 

They all agreed. They had to help them get out of that situation, because they didn’t know what his father was capable of. If he could beat up his own son without even being sorry, what more could that man do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got his shit together and now he knows what he wants🥳
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, so much fluff😭😩💕  
> Let me know what you think🤗


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> JUST STRAIGHT UP SMUT!
> 
> S M U T !

Vegeta and Bulma arrived at the restaurant. It was a fancy place and Vegeta had reserved a private table for them, for good reason. But he also wanted to spoil his girlfriend, now his fiancée. They showed them their table and gave them the menu card. 

“Everything is so expensive here, Vegeta….”

“Don’t worry about it, Bulma. Just choose whatever you want and we’ll order.”

The waiter comes back a few minutes later and they order appetizers, a few main courses and for later a desert. Vegeta eats a lot, so Bulma knows food won’t go to waste. They also ordered some wine and water. And then the waiter disappeared again.

Vegeta reaches for Bulma’s hand, which had the ring, over the table. “What do you think about the ring?” Bulma looks at it and smiles. “It’s really beautiful, babe…. It must’ve been really expensive….” Vegeta sighs. “Bulma, don’t worry about the price…. I chose that ring because it reminded me of you, the color of your beautiful big blue eyes, how I always lose myself in them. I wanted that ring for you, because it’s beautiful, just like you.”

Bulma looks at her ring again and smiles. “Thank you, Vegeta…. It’s lovely.” The waiter comes back with all of their food and they start eating in comfortable silence. Sometimes they make a comment or share a joke with each other, but it was really peaceful. 

When their done and their table is cleared, they order dessert which arrived after a few minutes. While they’re enjoying their desert, Vegeta starts to talk. “I have never told you about my mother.” Bulma looks up and stares at him. “No, you haven’t…. You want to talk about it?”

Vegeta gives her a nod and sighs before he starts talking, as if he gathering his thoughts. “I was nine and Tarble was just a year old when she died. She had been Christmas shopping with Bardock’s wife and they were on their way back to the Son’s house, because my mother would drop her off and head back to our house. While driving, they were hit by another car, killing my mother and aunt instantly. The driver of the other car said he was drunk and he lost control of the car. He ended up in jail. I have no idea if he’s still in jail. When I found out, my brain shut down. My mother was gone. After that I started shutting people out, even my cousins. Then I remembered that my mother always told me to take care of myself and my brother, so that’s what I did. Then a started opening up a little to my cousins and uncle. At the age of twelve, I started taking MMA classes with my cousins. Then at fourteen I started high school.” He paused for a moment to think. “When my mother died, my father went a little crazy, throwing anything and everything, cursing, yelling. I tried to talk to him, but sometimes he beat me. That was something he never did when my mother was still alive…. It fucked me up, I was scared. That’s why I always took Tarble to my room and locked it when my father was losing it. I came out only when I knew it was safe. He never looked after my brother, he always left me at Bardock’s or at home, only with money. That’s how I started taking care of my brother at just nine years old and also keeping our house clean. It was just my luck that Tarble wasn’t a fussy baby and he was a very heavy sleeper. He still is actually…”

Bulma was processing everything Vegeta just told her, but he wasn’t done. He went on: “Years went by and nothing changed. We only got older, but there was no peace in our house when our father was home. When Tarble and I were alone in our house, we always had fun, still do. Then everything changed when I met you…. I saw you on your first day, walking down the school hall and you caught my attention. I was blown away…. For me it was love at first sight. You were and still are, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Then I got to know you, I fell hard! But I couldn’t tell you, I was scared. And you did tell me one day…. And I was such a coward that I ran away. But it was just that I was afraid, afraid of letting someone in. Because the person I cared about and loved the most, died. I was scared to let you if because of that…. And I also pushed everyone away, because I was and still am an asshole to be honest. But now…. You’ve changed me, love. You’ve changed me for the better. And I fucking love you so much for it. And I also can’t wait to get married to you, I love you Bulma.”

Bulma was now crying, she couldn’t believe how Vegeta put everything on the table. “Oh Vegeta…. I’m so speechless right now. Thank you for telling me everything and I’m soooo sorry you went through all of that. I’m so happy that I’ve changed you for the better, I didn’t even realize that. I can’t wait to be your wife, Vegeta. I love you so much….”

They smiled at each other, all the love they felt for each other was clearly visible in their eyes. They were so happy with each other and their dessert sat forgotten on the table. “Want to get out of here?” Vegeta asked and Bulma nodded her head, happy to leave to spent time with her man. “Alright, let me go pay and then we’ll leave.” He said while standing up then walking away to pay the bill. After a few minuted he came back with a box in his hand and gave it to her. “Here, strawberry shortcake for you to enjoy.” She took the box and gave him a bright smile. “Thank you, babe…. My favorite, strawberry.” He smiled back at her and said: “I know. I pay attention to what you love, princess. Now… let’s get out of here.” She took his hand and walked out of the restaurant. 

When they sat in the car, Vegeta asked: “Where do you want to go, love?” She thought for a few second and said: “Where I brought you yesterday.” He laughed, started the car and they drove back to that place.  
When the reached their destination after 15minutes of driving, Vegeta parked the car and turned it off. “Alright, we’re here now. What did you want to do?” Bulma gave him a mischievous smile and pulled his head towards her and began to kiss him fiercely. He grunted in surprise, but responded with his own fierce kisses. “It’s my turn to pleasure you, my prince.” She said almost out of breath when they parted their lips from each other. 

Bulma fumbled with Vegeta’s belt and pants, put her hand inside his pants, took hold of his member and pulled it out. She noticed how big his member in her hands and for a moment she thought if he would fit inside of her, but brushed it off. She was stroking him and he started breathing heavy. She looked up to see him watching her, so she licked her lips seductively and looked down again. Finally she lowered her head, took him into her mouth and started sucking and licking. He moaned so embarrassingly loud, but he didn’t care. The pleasure he was receiving from his fiancée was too good and he new he wouldn’t last long if she went on like that. She started to moan around him and he shuddered when he felt the vibrations of her moans going through him. “Fuuuuck….. princess…. Oh shit….. If you… go on…. Like that…. I will-“ she stopped to tell him: “You can cum in my mouth.” And she started sucking again. “Fuck!” he cried out. He put his hands on her head and she bobbed up and down on his length. She let him take control of her mouth on his length and he felt himself hitting the back of her throat everytime.  
Just a little more and he would go over the edge. He suddenly let go of her head and put his hands on the steering wheel. She knew he was close, because she felt him getting tense, so she started bobbing her head faster up and down his length. And finally: “AH fuck…. BULMA!” She felt his cum in her mouth and she popped him out of her mouth, looked up at him to make sure he was watching and swallowed. “Holy shit…. Did you just…?” And she nodded. “Fuck, that was hot….” He was trying to get his breathing under control. She sat back up in her seat and looked at him with a smug smile, obviously satisfied with her performance. When Vegeta could finally breathe better, he said: “I want you, Bulma. I want to make love to you…. But not here, not in the car…. You deserve better than that.” She looked at him, biting her lip and said: “Let’s go home then…. I’m ready for you.” 

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He started the car and drove off. After 15 minutes they arrived at Bulma’s house. They got into the house and Bulma dragged Vegeta to her room. Once inside, Vegeta kissed her hard. Bulma removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He put his hands on her back, looking for the zipper of her dress. When he found it, he pulled it down, letting the dress fall to floor. He let go to look at her and saw that was naked, his eyes widened. “We’ve been out and you were practically naked….” She nodded and bit her lip. “Because I want you, Vegeta….” He growled. “After this stunt, you'll get it, princess. I’ll show you who you belong to.” He removed the rest of his clothing until he stood naked in front of her. He then bent down a little to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down in the center of it. He stood back up to look at her sprawled over her bed, grabbed her legs and pulled to the edge of the bed. He got on his knees, threw her legs over his shoulder, brought a hand to her core and started rubbing his thumb over her clit. Bulma moaned loud and bucked up. Vegeta then moved his hand away from her clit to her lower lips, he parted them and saw her already wet for him. He pushed his finger inside, going in and out. He lowered his mouth to her clit and started sucking, kissing and licking her clit. Bulma was very vocal in bed, Vegeta noticed, because she was cursing, moaning, groaning and cursing again, each time she was getting louder. He pushed a second finger in and she screamed. “FUUUUUCK VEGETA….. that…. Feels… g…. Ohh God…” She couldn’t even form her sentence. Vegeta started scissoring his fingers inside of her, because he knew she would be too tight. Bulma felt her orgasm building and it wouldn't be long before she let go, especially with Vegeta fingering her and using his mouth. She held onto his hair, pulling and guiding him by his hair where she wanted to feel his tongue on her.

Finally Vegeta felt her insides tightening. “Oh fuck… Vegeta…. I’m gonna…. Oooh… I’m going to-“ with that, she let out an scream and came all over his hand. Vegeta stood up and coated himself with her cum and aligned himself over her core. He looked at her face and asked: “Do you really want this, princess?” and she nodded. He was about to push in when he remembered something. “I can’t..… I don’t have a condom.” He was about to pull away when Bulma stopped him. “Don’t worry…. I’m on the pill.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she said: “Questions later, now…. Make love to me, babe.”

Vegeta couldn’t deny his fiancée. So he picked her up again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he got onto the center of her bed and laid her down, keeping himself up on his forearms on either side of her. “Keep your legs around me, okay?” she gave him a nod and he reached down to align himself with her again, she was still so wet. Finally he pushed in and he watched her face when he reached what he believed was her hymen. He was still watching her face and he slowly pushed in, seeing her face contort into pain, he started kissing her and whispering sweet and loving words into her ear while still pushing into her. He pushed in to the hilt and he let himself stay still for me moment, for both their sake. He kissed her again, slowly and he felt her relax around him. He looked at her again. “I’m gonna start moving, okay?” She nodded and he started moving, slowly at first then started setting a faster pace. He also paid attention to her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples. Bulma was a mess, cursing, moaning and screaming when he hit THAT spot. With the sounds she was making, he wouldn’t last long and by her reaction, Bulma was almost there too. He started snapping his hips faster and harder into hers and Bulma was now only screaming, no words, just screaming and digging her nails into Vegeta's back. Finally he felt her tightening around him. “Ve… Veget-ahh… I’m c-“ she couldn’t finish her sentence, because she let out a sharp and loud shout and came all over Vegeta, he followed not long after while whispering ‘I love you, Bulma’ in her ear. 

Vegeta pulled out and let himself fall limp beside her and pulled her into his chest. They were sweaty, but he didn’t care. He needed his princess close to him. They were both tired, Bulma was almost asleep when she whispered: “I love you, Vegeta.” Seconds later she was asleep. Vegeta watched her for a moment, a smile on his face, gave her a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.... I think this has been the longest chapter i've written🤔🤔  
> I might still edit some things if I read some crazy words😂😩
> 
> First time writing smut😬 let me know what you think. Was it good? Bad? Idk....
> 
> I have no problem reading the words "pussy, cock, dick" etc. But I, for the life of me, can't use them myself😂😂 No idea why😩


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma woke up to her alarm. She looked around and saw no one. ‘Was it a dream?’ She thought. It couldn’t be a dream, because she felt sore between her legs. But where is Vegeta? She stood up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. 

Downstairs, Vegeta was helping Panchy with breakfast. He woke up early, took a shower and went out of Bulma’s room to walk around a little. Their house was huge, you could get lost. Somehow he ended up in their backyard, where Panchy was busy with some of her plants. She spotted Vegeta and called him over. And that’s how they started talking about whatever Panchy wanted to know and also how they ended up in the kitchen, making breakfast for the rest in the house.

Vegeta loved everything about last night, he still couldn’t believe all that had happened. Bulma was a fucking queen! His queen! Now and forever.

When Bulma was done with her shower, she put some clothes on, brushed her hair and went out of her room. She was going down the stairs when she heard her mother talking. She couldn’t hear her mother, but then she heard Vegeta’s voice. Bulma smiled and tiptoed to the kitchen. She was standing against the doorframe looking at the scene in front of her. Her mother in front of the stove and Vegeta setting the table. 

She tiptoed to Vegeta and when she stood behind him, she put her arms around his torso and pressed her breasts into his back. Vegeta froze until he heard her voice: “Good morning.” Panchy turned around when she heard Bulma’s voice and she saw her arms around Vegeta. “Good morning, sweetie. Isn’t Vegeta sweet? He helped me, with my flowers and with making breakfast for you guys.” Panchy said happily, almost singing as turned back to the stove  
Bulma laughed and loosened her hold on Vegeta. “He is the best, mom.” She let go and went to stand next to him, giving him a dazzling smile. He put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Guys, it early and you’re in the kitchen….” They almost jumped when they heard Tights voice and separated from each other. “Sorry, Tights and good morning to you too.” Bulma said. “Oh good morning Vegeta AND Bulma. I guess you guys had a great night.” Tights said, smirking at the couple.

All the color almost drained from their faces. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other in horror. “You heard us?” Bulma asked softly. And Panchy answered: “Oh, you beautiful and sweet kids. Everyone in this house heard you. The way you screamed, how could we not?” Vegeta face was beet red and Bulma looked really embarrassed. Tights laughed at their reaction and Panchy then turned around to regard the couple in front of her. “You guys, it’s nothing to me embarrassed about. I’m just excited to get some beautiful babies from you guys.” Panchy said and Vegeta looked so disturbed, he almost ran away if it wasn’t for Bulma holding his arm.

Dr. Briefs came into the kitchen. “Oh everyone is already here. Good morning. Why is Vegeta’s face so red?” he asked. Tights and Panchy laughed. “Because we told them that EVERYONE in this house heard them last night, dad. And now they’re embarrassed.” Dr. Briefs sat down on a chair and said: “But that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You guys had a lovely night. Take it as win.”

“Oh my God, can you stop talking about that. Look, Vegeta is so horrified, he almost wants to run away. Stop it, guys…. Please?” Bulma said. 

“Okay okay…. We’ll stop. Now, sit down, all of you. We’re having breakfast together today.” Panchy said happily.  
Everyone took a seat started eating, telling jokes and laughed. When they were done, Bulma was the one to finally talk about a serious topic. “Mom, dad… I have something to tell you guys.” When her parents attention was focused on her, she went one. “When Vegeta graduates in a few months, I’ll be moving in with him. He’s moving out of his house….”

Her parents just looked confused. “But why? Why is he moving out?” Panchy asked. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed, Bulma held his hand that was on the table. “Do you to tell them, babe? Or should I?” she asked.

“You tell them, please…” Vegeta said. And that’s how Bulma told her parents everything that had happened to Vegeta since he was nine, how his mother died, how his father beat him, how he had to take care of Tarble and the house and how he planned to move out when he graduates. 

When she was done telling everything, Panchy was crying and dr. Briefs was speechless. Even Tights couldn’t say something. “How horrible. All the things you’ve been through with your father…. He was supposed to care for you…. “ Panchy said. Dr. Briefs sighed. “Now I understand…. That night, your black eye and busted lip wasn’t from a friendly spar, right? It was from the beating you father gave you….” He said and Vegeta nodded. 

“I’ll tell you what. When you graduate, Vegeta, and you two move it together, I will help you guys a little. I know you’re a little proud and don’t want my help, but I’m offering it. I see how much you love Bulma and how much she means to you. I want you two and your brother to live without having to think about bills, for now. So I’ll take care of paying your rent. You only have to think about buying essential things you guys need. Don’t say you don’t want it. I’m the one offering it. I won’t hold it against you, trust me. It’s literally the least I can do, because I know you’ll be working very hard to take care of your brother and my daughter and also go to college. So I want to cut you some slack.” Dr. Briefs said.

Vegeta didn’t know what to say, mouth falling open and closed again. He stood up, walked over to dr. Briefs and shook his hand. “Thank you, sir. You didn’t have to…. But I appreciate it.” He said.

Dr. Briefs stood up and pulled Vegeta in for a hug who was frozen in shock for a moment before he reciprocated. “You’re welcome, Vegeta. I see potential in you, that’s why I’m trying to help. When you finally have a stable income and you want to take over paying your own rent, you can come and tell me. It also won’t be a problem for Bulma to find a job, because she’ll be working with me. She always liked to work with me.” And he let Vegeta go to sit down again. 

“Well, I’m happy this is settled. The others are coming over later. Have you already told mom and dad, B?” Tights asked.

“Told us what?” Panchy asked confused.

Bulma turned her head to look at Vegeta who smiled and nodded. She smiled back and turned to watch her parents. “Mom, dad…. Vegeta proposed to me last night. We’re engaged!” Bulma exclaimed.

“OH MY! A wedding! A dress! Cake! GRANDBABIES” Panchy singsonged excited. “Congratulations, you two. And welcome to the family, Vegeta!” dr. Briefs said. “We have a wedding to plan, sweetie!” Panchy said to her husband, while skipping away out of the kitchen. 

“Please don’t mind my wife, Vegeta. Now let me calm that woman down, before she starts doing crazy things.” Dr. Briefs said, walking out of the kitchen. 

“Well… that was something else….” Vegeta said. Bulma and Tights laughed. 

“Get used to it, Vegeta. They’re always like that.” Tights said and Bulma agreed. “They like you, babe. They’re really happy for us.”

“ANYWAY! As I said they other will be stopping by later. Launch said she found an apartment, she will tell you guys later.” Tights said.

“Thanks for telling us, sis. But I’m still tired right now…. So I’m going to take a nap.” Bulma stood up and pulled Vegeta with her. “I’ll see you later, Tights. Bye!” And they walked away, leaving Tights in the kitchen with a sly smile on her face. 

“What are you doing, Bulma?”

“WE are going to my room, mister. Last night we couldn’t even talk, because we both fell asleep right after.” Bulma opened her door and pulled Vegeta inside with her, closed and locked the door. She then turned around and jumped on Vegeta, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Vegeta almost lost his balance, but caught himself on time and held Bulma against him. She looked at him, emotions flowing through her body and whispered: “I want you, Vegeta. I want you to make love to me again. Yesterday was a lot to take in for me. But now…. Now I want to feel you, show me, my prince. Show me everything.” Vegeta growled and walked towards her bed, got on the center of it and laid Bulma down. She giggled and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Bulma giggled again and said: “You turn into a different person when we’re alone. It’s so sweet.” He scowled at her. “I’m not sweet.” He growled and she laughed. “You are sweet when you’re with me. You show me how much you love me and that’s lovely, Vegeta. Only I get to see you this way and that means a lot.” Vegeta’s eyes softened when he heard her words.

“You mean the world to me, Bulma. That’s why YOU only get to see me this way. I love you. And now I’m gonna show you how much I love you.” Vegeta showed her over and over and over again how much he loves her until she couldn’t take it anymore.

The others arrived hours later, congratulating them on their engagement and asking when they would get married. Bulma was so tired of their earlier love-making, she tried so hard not fall asleep in Vegeta’s arms where they sat on the couch. They were talking about them moving out after Vegeta’s graduation.

“So, guys…. I found an apartment for you. It’s smack dab in the middle, between West City High and West City University. I think you guys should check it out…. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an average sized kitchen and an spacious living room. Oh… there’s also a balcony.” Launch told them.

“What do you think, babe? You think we should check it out?” Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

“If we’re going to check it out, we should bring your parents. You know what they offered us, I really respect them and they should check it out with us….” He said.

“That’s a good idea. I will tell them about it later. Thank you, Launch. We’ll tell you when we’ve checked it out. If it’s what we want and what my parents think is alright, we’ll take it. If not, could you look for other ones?”

“Sure, Bulma. That’s no problem.” Launch answered.

Raditz then spoke up. “Vegeta, dad will leave your father’s law firm. He’s going to take Kame’s gym over from Roshi. Roshi wants to retire. I think it’s a great idea if you join us. I know you’re already there, duh. But I mean as one of the personal trainers. Some of them are leaving with Roshi, so we need new trainers. We can do that, right?”

Vegeta thought about it for a moment and looked down at Bulma, who by now was asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. “That’s a good idea. I can also take it as an opportunity to make MMA fighting a career.”

Raditz looked at Bulma in Vegeta’s arms. “Won’t she be mad?”

Vegeta shook his head. “She will understand. She might scream at me when I tell her, but she understands me. And that’s something I need in my life. Understanding. And I have that in her. I know she will always support me, even if we might have little arguments in the future. We understand each other….” And he looked down again, watching Bulma sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, you guys😓
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter💕
> 
> Anyway.... I decided I'm going to write one chapter a day. Posting 2 chapters a day was kind of hard on me😅
> 
> I've been dealing with a lot of shit, things are really rough in my own house. My father and I are having A LOT of trouble. 
> 
> But yeah... writing helps me with deal with some shit😊


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋🍋🍋 WARNING!🍋🍋🍋
> 
> You have been warned😏😉😆

It was finally graduation day. Vegeta was getting ready to go to his graduation. His brother was already waiting downstairs and he also needed to pick Bulma up. His father didn't even bother to know about it. Finally he was done and went downstairs where Tarble was wating. “Hey Geta, you done?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s go pick up my fiancée. She has been waiting for 30 minutes now and texted me a few times…. God, I hate it when I’m letting her wait…. Anyway, let’s go.”

Graduation was great. Vegeta was glad that was over, because he wanted to go home, take his things and move out. So that’s what he did. He went home with Bulma, Raditz was driving behind them in his father’s truck. 

A few weeks ago, Vegeta had already started packing his and Tarble’s stuff in boxes. They only needed clothes and other important stuff. Bulma and Vegeta, together with Bulma’s parents, had already bought furniture for their apartment. 

Now they were putting the boxes in the truck. Vegeta knew his father would not be home until midnight, so he was taking his time a little. Tarble was with Bardock, already at the apartment waiting. 

When they finished putting the boxes in the truck, Raditz said: “So, I’m going to take these and get them inside the apartment. Turles will then come and pick you guys up. We’ll give you some time to say goodbye to this house. Because I hope you never have to see it again.”

Vegeta laughed. “I fucking hope so too, this house has some good memories. But for the last eight years, it has some fucking up memories. But yeah, I understand why you want me to do that. So thanks, I guess.”

Raditz drove off, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to take care of some things inside of the house. But before they went inside, they stood in the driveway looking at Vegeta’s car which he will leave behind for good reasons. Bulma saw how sad he looked, walked over to him to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Why are you sad, babe? Want to tell me?” Vegeta turned around to look at her and smiled. “Just thinking about some things that happened in that car.” That made Bulma blush. “Oh God, Vegeta…. Stop.”

“Oh come on, love. You liked the things that happened, I didn’t hear you complain.” Vegeta said smirking at her. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a sly smile. “Oh no… what are you thinking about, Bulma?”  
Bulma laughed an pulled him towards the car. “Why don’t we have some fun for the last time in this car, babe? We’ll never see it again, right?” Vegeta smirked at her. “I guess not.” He said, opening the door of passenger side and sat down, pulling Bulma on top of him and closed the car door again. Bulma’s hands on Vegeta shoulder and his hands on her hips, holding her close. Their faces were so close to each other, they felt their breaths on their faces. “Let’s say our goodbyes to this car in our own way.” Vegeta said before kissing Bulma with so much fervor. She gasped in surprise and Vegeta took that opportunity to deepen their kiss. One hand left her hip to tangle in her hair while hers also went into his hair, one hand playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. Bulma moaned and started to grind on Vegeta, making him grunt and moan. 

His lips left hers and started kissing her face, her jaw and then her neck, also licking and sucking on her neck and Bulma knew he would leave some bruises and marks om her skin. She noticed that he loves to leave those good bruises and marks on her skin, telling her that it’s to let other guys know she’s taken along with the ring which she wears everyday to show off. 

Bulma felt Vegeta’s hands wandering over her body and she started grinding harder on his growing shaft in his pants. “Fuck, princess…. I want you…” he mumbled against her neck, hands on her breasts and kneading them. Bulma’s moans grew louder and grinding faster on him. “Take me, Vegeta…. Fuck me…. We’ll make love…. When we get to the apartment….. Just fuck me now….” She said breathing heavy. 

Vegeta grunted loud and hiked Bulma’s dress up to her waist, only to see that she wasn’t wearing panties. “Bulma…. You are a bad girl, you know that…. You love to do this…. And I have to punish you for this, baby….” He growled in her ear and she groaned. “Yes… punish me…. Fuck… Punish me, Vegeta…” she said while moaning. Vegeta brought one hand to his mouth, licked the pad of his thumb quickly brought it to her clit and started rubbing furiously. She was already dripping wet and he slipped two fingers inside of her and moved them in and out of her in a fast pace, she let out a sharp cry and grinded hard on his hand. 

She whimpered and suddenly froze her movements. “Vegeta…. I… I’m… gonna…. I’m gonna…..” Vegeta brought her head towards his face and whispered in her ear with a husky voice he knew, would make her go over the edge: “Cum, now.” Bulma threw her head back, let out a loud scream and came all over his hand. Vegeta let her ride it out. When she calmed down, he pulled his fingers out of her and brought it to his mouth. He made sure she was looking what he was doing and stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them off which made Bulma whimper. He removed them from his mouth his mouth and said: “You taste delicious, princess. Too bad I can’t have it from the source right now….”

Bulma couldn’t take it anymore, she slid her hands down to his pants, removed his belt and opened the zipper of his pants. She took his hard shaft out of his pants, brought him to her core, coated him in her wetness and slowly sank down on him. They both let out a gasp and Vegeta held her hips while she sank down to the hilt, pausing to relax a little. With her hands placed on his shoulders, she started to move, up and down, back and forth, rolling her hips. Moaning loud, she opened her eyes to look at him. He also looked at her, gave her a smirk and said while grunting: “You told me…. To…. Fuck you, so that’s… what I’m about to do, princess…. Hold on tight!” He held her hips tights to stop her movements and started pumping his hips upwards, furiously, making Bulma scream out. Their breathing quickened. Bulma was a mess. “FUCK!..... Shit…. Ve-veget..ohhh…. Stop being… so rough, baby…” but Vegeta just shook his head, not stopping or slowing down. “Not a chance, princess…” he grunted. 

Bulma felt her orgasm building again and could only alternate between moaning and screaming, no words came out of her mouth. And then: “Oooh God…. Vege…tahh… I’m gon… I’m gonna…” Vegeta pumped his hips faster and harder. “Cum with me, love….” He said. 

He felt it before he heard her. She started convulsing around him, threw her back, her body starting to tremble and at the same time Vegeta buried himself deep inside her and stilled, they yelled in unison: “I love you!” and came together. Bulma fell limply forward onto his chest and buried her head in his neck while he buried his face in her hair. They were both sweating, but it didn’t matter. They held onto each other, catching their breath.

When they finally calmed down and caught their breath, they looked at each other and laughed, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. “What a way to say goodbye to this car…” Bulma said and they laughed again, shaking their heads. 

They never heard a car stop and someone walking by to go inside the house. Vegeta helped Bulma to rearrange her dress and he did the same with his pants. They cleaned themselves up a little with wet wipes Vegeta had in his car and then got out. They walked inside the house and almost jumped out of their skin when they heard a voice.

“What a goddamn way to say goodbye to a car.” Turles said from the kitchen, smirking at them.

“FUCK YOU, TURLES! You fucking scared the shit out of us!” Vegeta yelled and Turles just laughed.

“I mean, I don’t blame you guys…. I would’ve have done that too. It’s a big “FUCK YOU” message to your father.” Turles said with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, that’s basically it, Turles. But please, don’t do that ever again…. You really scared me to death” Bulma said a little embarrassed.

“Why? You guys are getting married soon. It’s natural if you want to have sex wherever the fuck you think is a good for you, right?” Turles shrugged.

“Oh my God, that’s not the point…. Know what, nevermind. You’re right. But now, Vegeta and I would like to take a shower. We’ll leave when we’re done.” Saying that, the couple walked away, leaving a smirking Turles behind in the kitchen.

They arrived at their new home. Everyone was there already. Bulma saw Chi-Chi with little Gohan and went up to them, taking Gohan from Chi-Chi, to play with him. 

Bardock went to stand next to Vegeta. “You a little late. You should have been here thirty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, sorry…. I lost track of the time.” 

Turles overheard their conversation and said loud enough for everyone to hear: “Yeah, they lost track of time, because they were fucking in the car!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, TURLES!” Vegeta yelled and Bardock went to slap Turles on the back of his head. “GOD DAMN IT, DAD! What did I say wrong????”

“You didn’t have to tell everyone, you numbskull!” Bardock said, rubbing his hands across his face. “God, sometimes you three act like idiots.” And everyone started to laugh.

“Oh, to be young and wild.” Panchy said while clapping her hands together. “Oh my God, moooom…. Stop… This is so embarrassing. I swear, everyone likes to make fun of me and Vegeta or you guys like to embarrass us.” Bulma said, groaning in embarrassment.

“Sorry sis, but it’s really funny. You guys are so easy to get you two all speechless and faces all red in embarrassment.” Tights laughed.

“Oh God… can we all stop? I’d like to see my new home now…” Bulma said.

They all went inside the apartment and Bulma was really happy. It was big enough for her, Vegeta and Tarble. It was cozy, especially since her mother was the one to decorate and organize it. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and stood next to him. He put his arm around her waist and looked at her. “This our home, love…” and she smiled at him. “I can’t wait to spend time with you and Tarble.” She said and then leaned towards him to whisper in his ear: “And I can’t wait for us to make love, babe.” Vegeta face went red. “You vulgar thing!” he whispered to her and she laughed, giving him a playful slap on his arm.

Everyone went to the kitchen to take something to eat. Panchy had made a feast at home and brought everything to the apartment for everyone to enjoy. They talked, laughed and had a something drink. Bulma felt tired and went to the living room. The girls and her mother followed her and they all sat together. 

“What’s up, B?” Chi-Chi asked.

“Oh nothing really…. I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“What?! No! I’m just tired because Vegeta wore me out….”

“I wouldn’t mind getting a grandbaby…” Panchy said, playing with Gohan.

“OH GOD, MOM!” Bulma and Tights groaned making their mother laugh.

“Did you guys already talk about the wedding?” Lazuli asked. Bulma shook her head. “No, not yet. I don’t want to rush it. Maybe he wants to work and set money aside to plan our wedding.”

“But we would love to help you two….” Lazuli said with a frown.

“I know. But Vegeta feels like he already owes you guys a lot… So maybe he want to do this without help.”

“We understand, Bulma. But we’re friends and your parents are also here for you two. We will always support you, we know what Vegeta has been through and you two deserve all the happiness…” Launch said.

“I know…. Thank you all for everything. I’ll talk to him. I really don’t want to rush things, to be honest. I still have a year left to finish high school. After that, we can get married. I love him so much and he deserves all the happiness. I hope I can always make him happy…” Bulma said with a smile.

“Of course, B. You guys will always be happy, you two were made for each other. Don’t ever forget that…” Chi-Chi said and all of them agreed. They talked and laughed until Bulma fell asleep on the couch. 

Everyone left after an hour. Vegeta and Tarble cleaned up a little, after that Tarble said he was tired and went to his new room. Vegeta then went to the living room where he saw Bulma, still sleeping. He laid down next to her, took her into his arms and held her close. Bulma let out a soft moan but didn’t wake up. Vegeta kissed the top of her head and after a few minutes, he fell asleep with her in his arms.

It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys🤗
> 
> I love writing this chapter. I feel better about the smut😂 a lot more confident about writing it....😬☺
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 💕💕🥰🥰


	17. Chapter 17

2 YEARS LATER.

“Vegeta, it has been two years already. Where is your son?”

“I don’t know, sir. I only know that he’s a well-known MMA fighter now and he’s also working with his uncle and cousins in a gym while still going to college.”

“I needed him, Vegeta. And I STILL need him. You promised to hand him over before you left twenty years ago. I told you, I need a hitman. If you had handed him over two years ago, I could have already knocked some sense into him. Now he will stand up for himself and fight us. How do you plan to handle this?! You know I can take you and your fucking business down anytime, right?”

“Yes sir. I know that very well. Because of you, I have all of this right now. But as for my son, if it wasn’t for that blue haired whore, I could have handed him over to you already. He left without telling me-“

“A girl? He has a lover? But that’s wonderful news, my dear Vegeta.”

“But why is that good news, sir?”

“Oh, you idiot. You can use her against him. Try to manipulate her, let her think he’s cheating of her. I don’t know…. Figure something out, you’re the lawyer. You should know! Now…. Go back to West City and bring that idiot son of yours to me!”

“Yes sir. I won’t disappoint you.”

WEST CITY

The girls, Panchy and Tarble were gathered in the living room of Bulma and Vegeta’s apartment. They were helping her with her make-up, hair and dress.

“How do you feel, B?” Chi-Chi asked.

“I feel great you guys. I’m finally going to marry the love of my life!” Bulma said happily. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take her pill. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Bouquet Delivery!” she heard. “OH, my bouquet!” In all excitement she put her glass of water and pill on the kitchen table, but didn’t see or hear her pill rolling off the table. And the Roomba they had in their home was going around, sucking Bulma’s pill in.

Bulma went to the door, took her bouquet and went back to the living room. “Guys look, Vegeta chose these flowers for me. They are so beautiful!” said excited. Her pill was forgotten and inside of their Roomba.

“These flowers are lovely, Bulma. Vegeta has great taste. What a great son-in-law I have!” Panchy said dreamily.

“Oh God, mom. Stop it…” Bulma laughed. “Let us all get ready, you guys know Vegeta hates waiting…. Hey Tarble, are you doing okay with your suit? Do you need help?”

“No, I’m okay, Bulma. Just get yourself ready. I’ll be fine.” Tarble answered. The girls went to the couple’s bedroom to change and get ready. When they were done, they headed out. On their way to the church where the men were all waiting for them.

“Hey Vegeta, you nervous?” Bardock asked.

“No, not really…. Or maybe I am. I don’t know. I just want to see her, I chose everything for her. So I’m kind of excited to see how she looks and what she thinks about everything.”

“Oh don’t worry, man. You know Bulma looks great in anything. She has her way to make anything look good.” Turles said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right….”

“Oh, look…. They’re coming.” Dr. Briefs noticed. “Quick, Vegeta. Go inside…. It will begin.”

Vegeta went inside the church with his groomsmen to stand at the alter, waiting for his bride. After a few minutes, he finally hears the music, indicating that she will walk in with her father after her bridesmaids

And there she was, walking down the isle with her father. He’s speechless when he sees her. She’s beautiful, his soon to be wife was breathtaking. Turles was right, she does have a way to make ANYTHING look good on her. That baby blue wedding dress he chose for her looked stunning on her and he couldn’t look away from her. She looked at him and gave him such a beautiful smile, he almost fell over. Dr. Briefs handed her over to him and now, they stood and listened to the pastor, in front of their small group of friends and family. 

They said their vows and then they were finally, FINALLY husband and wife. They kissed and after that, the literally ran out of the church to get to their car, followed by their friends and family. Bulma’s parents had planned a little party for them, so they went to their house.

When they arrived at the house, the party started. They ate, their friends did some karaoke, they joked and laughed. They just had fun and they were happy.

Then came the speeches of their friends. Tights and Raditz were the first to speak.

Raditz began: “The moment Bulma set foot inside the hall, Vegeta was smitten. He couldn’t even bother to hide his emotions.” Tights went one: “They became the best of friends when I introduced them. But then…. Things happened. And their friendship began to crumble…”

Lazuli then said: “It was the most heartbreaking thing for us to see…. And we couldn’t do anything…”

Goku spoke up next. “The worst part was that Vegeta started pushing us away. It fucked us up…. We tried so hard, but he didn’t want to let anybody in….”

Chi-Chi went on: “Then one day came, where Bulma found out that her boyfriend cheated on her and played her. She had also accused Vegeta of trying to get between her and her then boyfriend…”

When Bulma heard that and she looked down at her hands on her lap. Vegeta saw her sad face, took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m sorry about that…” she whispered to him. “It’s okay…” he whispered back.

Launch spoke up: “Finally one day, we saw them walking and talking. And suddenly we had hope for them again…”

Tien then said: “and now, here we are…. About three years later and they are happily married. Congrats, you two.” And he raised his glass along with the rest of them, clinking their glasses.

The party then went on again. Vegeta leaned towards Bulma and whispered: “Bulma, I want you…. Let’s go the restroom. Your bedroom is too far….”

She whispered back, laughing a little: “You horny asshole. You just made love to me early this morning before you left…”

“Yes, I made LOVE to you. And that was HOURS AGO… I want to FUCK you now…” Hearing that made Bulma cross her legs and Vegeta noticed.

“Come on, Bulma…. I know you want it. You’re aching for it, right?” Vegeta said smirking.

“Goddamn you, Vegeta. How you even plan to get both of us inside without anyone noticing?!”

“You go first, if they ask were you’re going, tell them ‘to the kitchen’. I can find my own way without someone noticing…” he said, winking at her.

“Okay, Sherlock. See you inside.” She walked away. Chi-Chi stopped her to ask her something Vegeta couldn’t see or hear.

A few minutes later, Vegeta slipped inside without someone noticing. He walked down the hall and was suddenly pulled into one of the guest bedrooms and saw Bulma giving him a mischievous smile.

“Don’t remove or ruin the dress, Vegeta. I love it and I would like to wear it again sometime….”

“Oh, I plan on fucking you in it again too. Now come here, princess.”

“Guys, where are Bulma and Vegeta?” Chi-Chi asked.

They all looked around for the couple when Turles started laughing. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m pretty sure they went somewhere to fuck…”

“TURLES! Language! Gohan is right here with us…” Chi-Chi said, making Turles shrug. “Chi, let’s be real. He will hear a lot of our ‘foul language’.” And she sighed.

“You know… you’re right. Who am I kidding? ANYWAY! The married couple! Cake! We need to cut the cake.”

“Well, I don’t want to go look for them…” Goku said and Raditz shook his head in agreement. “I don’t want to traumatize myself with whatever they are doing….”

“Oh come on…. How bad can it be?” Lazuli asked.

The men looked at each other and back to the women. Turles asked: “I mean…. Have you EVER had sex in a gym’s locker-room?”

“What? No… I don’t even go to the gym!”

“Well, be happy! Because those two fuckers get it on in the locker-room A LOT!” Turles said. “It’s like they’re insatiable!”

“Well Turles, maybe YOU should look for a girlfriend, then we’ll fucking see how you turn out. One nights stands are NOT COOL, TURLES!”

“Eh…” he shrugged. “It works for me, blondie.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he said with a wink.

“OH MY GOD! Guys… stop it. We’re not in high school anymore, stop acting like it!” Tights said.

“FINE!” 

Suddenly heard a muffled shout. “I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GOING AT IT!” Turles yelled, smirking at everyone.

“Uhhh…. Guys…. What is HE doing here?” Tights asked, pointing her finger behind the others and they all turned around to look what she meant. Everyone froze, eyes wide, except for Goku who suddenly let out a nervous laugh.

They turned back to look at Goku who was still laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. “Kakarot. What. Did. You. Do? What is YAMCHA doing here?!” Turles hissed.

“Uhmm…. Wellllllll…. I might have talked about the wedding when I met him a few weeks ago and he wanted to meet Bulma and Vegeta to apologize….” Goku said with a nervous laugh.

“Someone needs to keep Vegeta calm when he ar-“ Raditz said only to be interrupted by an angry Vegeta yelling.

“WHAT THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT IDIOT DOING HERE?!”

“Oh God… Kakarot, let’s go try and calm him down.” Turles said.

They walked towards Vegeta who was walking to Yamcha. Bulma was trying to keep up with his pace, but she was still a little dazed from a few minutes ago with Vegeta. Goku and Turles reached Vegeta before he could touch Yamcha.

“LET ME GO, YOU TWO IDIOTS! Let’s me at him. How does he even know?!”

“That might me my fault, Vegeta. But you can’t hurt him…. He didn’t come here to fight or something….” Goku said softly.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You fucking told him, didn’t you?!” Vegeta asked angrily. “Vegeta…” he felt Bulma’s soft, small hand in his big, calloused one. “Vegeta, please…. Don’t be angry, I know he hurt me a few years ago, but he doesn’t deserve to get beaten…. Just calm down, baby.” And she put her arms around Vegeta’s waist. Vegeta visibly relaxed, calmed down and put his own arms around his wife. 

Bulma let go of Vegeta after a few minutes and looked at Yamcha. “What are you doing here, Yamcha?”

Yamch shifted on his feet and gave a nervous laugh. “Well, Goku was right…. I’m not here to fight or anything, I know what you can do to your opponent, Vegeta. I just came here apologize to put all the bad stuff that happened behind us. So… Vegeta, Bulma, I’m sorry for the shit I’ve done and said. I was jealous…. But yeah. I just wanted to tell you guys that….”

Vegeta huffed but said nothing, because Bulma’s touch kept him calm. “Thank you, Yamcha. We can work with that. It’s okay…. It’s all behind us. Vegeta is very protective of me, so he will not be as kind as me to forgive you this fast.”

Yamcha laughed. “Yeah, I know…. Maybe he never even will. But at least I came to apologize. So I’m going now…”

“Wait, you can-“

“No, B…. Don’t worry about it. I really just only wanted say that. So yeah… Congratulations and have a happy marriage, you two” with that, Yamcha walked away.

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta who was watching her. “You don’t have to worry so much, Vegeta. I know you will always protect me. That was good, right? He said sorry…. Well, whatever. Now, come dance with me.” She pulled him to her wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They danced for a while, then cut their cake. 

It was getting late and Bulma was already tired. “Babe, can we go home? I miss our bed.” Vegeta let out a laugh and kissed her forehead. “Sure thing, love.” They went over to where their friends were seated and told them they were going home. Tarble would stay with Bardock for a few days.

After that, they said goodbye to Bulma’s parents and went home. When they arrived at their apartment, they went straight to their bedroom, removed their clothes to take a shower. After, Bulma wrapped towel around her body and went over to their bed, asking Vegeta to get her something to sleep in.

Vegeta looked around in their closet for her clothes and when he returned to their bed, he saw Bulma had already fallen asleep. He smiled, put their clothes on a nearby chair and went over to their bed. He got in and pulled her close to his chest, gave her a kiss on her head and whispered his love to her. Bulma snuggled closer into the warmth of his body and a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh.... what was that in the beginning???👀
> 
> Do you guys have an idea? Let me know😉☺
> 
> Finally, our couple is married🥰💕


	18. Chapter 18

Bulma woke up earlier that usual, but very horny. That NEVER happened. Most of the time, morning sex was Vegeta’s idea. But Bulma woke Vegeta up, groggy and confused he had looked at her, squinting his eyes and asked what she wanted. Vegeta was just confused that she demanded he make love to her.

Now, there she was on top of him, head thrown back and moaning, going up and down, back and forth, rolling her hips. Vegeta just held her, looked up at her face and saw how she was enjoying herself. Now he didn’t even mind that she had woken him up and was just using him for her pleasure.

Suddenly Bulma stopped, looking down at Vegeta, her face just contorted in disgust. Vegeta frowned at her, he was about to ask what was wrong when Bulma jumped off of him and ran to their bathroom. He heard the sounds of Bulma vomiting. Now he was confused and concerned. 

Vegeta got out of bed and went into the bathroom, where he found Bulma sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet bowl. He crouched next to her and started rubbing her back. She looked at him and he noticed that she looked a little pale. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly. “I don’t know, Vegeta, it has been going on for three days now…. Maybe I ate somethi-“ and stopped to vomit again. Vegeta held her hair and rubbed her back until she felt a little better.

Bulma stood up and went to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. “What is wrong with me?” she asked softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta walked up to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her neck a kiss. “Do you want to go to the doctor? It’s Saturday, I don’t have important things to do today and could ask Bardock if I can start later…” Bulma turned in his arms to look at him. “You would do that for me? I would really like to got to the doctor then….” 

“Alright then…. Let’s get ready. We’re going to the doctor.”

“What are we going to do with Tarble?”

“Let me call Bardock and ask him if I can leave Tarble with him for a few hours.” Vegeta walked out of the bathroom to take his phone and came back to watch Bulma. He dialed Bardock’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Vegeta, what’s up son?”

“Hey, Bardock…. Can I drop Tarble off at the gym? Bulma has not been feeling well lately and I want to take her to the doctor.”

“Yeah, sure. Bring him here, maybe he would like to learn something from me…. Alright, take care of your wife, Vegeta.”

“I will, Bardock. Thanks. See you in an hour.” With that, Vegeta ended the call. Bulma was watching him. “Everything is settled?” She asked. “Yes, love. It’s settled. Let’s shower, so we can take you to the doctor’s.”

After their shower, they went to the kitchen where Vegeta took it upon himself to make breakfast. Tarble walked into the kitchen. “Morning guys. Oh, Geta is making breakfast. Cool!”

Bulma laughed and then told him about their plans for the days. “You don’t mind staying with Bardock for a few hours, right?” she asked him.

“No way, Bulma. He’s cool. Maybe he can teach me some things. Geta has been busy lately, not that I mind. I mean, he does everything for me. But Bardock could teach me a few thing, right Geta?”

Vegeta nodded. “I think it’s a great idea. Maybe I can take you with me when I don’t have busy schedule.”

“But then, Bulma will be alone at home. I don’t want that….” Tarble said a little sad.

Bulma smiled. “Don’t worry, Tarble. I can call Chi-Chi for some company on those days. It’s no big deal.”

“Really? Cool. I’d like that!”

They ate their breakfast and after that, they went out the door. They dropped Tarble off at Kame’s gym and drove to the doctor’s office.

Now there they sat, waiting for the doctor, in his office. Bulma had told his assistant what happened and the assistant give her a few things to do before they went inside. So that’s what she did and now they were waiting for results. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and the doctor came in. “Good morning. I’m doctor Piccolo and you must be Mr.….. Prince, oh! What a surprise. You’re great fighter, Mr. Prince.”

“Uhh…. Thanks?”

“And you must be…. Miss Briefs…..”

“Actually, it’s Mrs. Prince.”

“You two are married? That’s great. That’s also a surprise. The media said nothing about you two getting married.”

“Yeah, we kept it under the radar. We’ve been married for ALMOST two months now….” Bulma said.

“Well, that is great news. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Prince…. Anyway, back to business. Tell me a little about how you’ve been feeling lately…”

Bulma started: “Well, about three days ago I started vomiting. I get tired very fast and I feel dizzy sometimes….”

“What about your appetite?”

“That’s a little off right now. Sometimes I don’t want to eat, but then I have these crazy urges to eat the weirdest food. I like pickles right now and I never liked them….”

“Okay…. And what about sex? How many times a week do you have sex?”

Bulma and Vegeta both went beet red. Bulma stammered: “Well… I... uh… we… uhmm…. We have…. We have sex almost everyday….”

Dr. Piccolo stopped writing and looked at the couple sitting in front of him. “Well then…. I guess that explains it.”

“What explains what?”

“Mrs. Prince, you’re pregnant. Almost two months now.”

Bulma was in shock. “But I’m on the pill…”

“Well Mrs. Prince, sometimes it can happen. Maybe you missed a day without even knowing you did…”

She thought for a moment. “I don’t remember missing a pill…”

“That is not a problem now, don't stress about it…. But what I can say for sure, is that you are pregnant.”

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta who was sitting next to her. She saw that he processing the information, so she took his hand and he finally looked at her. He smiled. He was actually smiling. He squeezed her hand and said: “Were gong to be parents, Bulma….” Bulma smiled back at him and nodded. “Yes, Vegeta. But am I understanding this right now? You’re happy about it?”

Vegeta scoffed. “Why wouldn't I be happy, Bulma?” She smiled brighter and stood up to hug Vegeta. “Oh Vegeta…. We’re going to have a baby!”

Dr. Piccolo cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. “I guess I can say congratulations. On getting married and now on your pregnancy.” He gave them a smile.

“Thank you doctor. So… I guess we’ll be going now. I’ll make another appointment for next week.”

They left the doctor’s office looking happy and excited. While walking to their car, Vegeta stopped, pulled Bulma to him picking her up and started spinning her around. She giggled when he put her down again. “I can’t believe how happy you are about this, Vegeta… It’s so unexpected and it makes me so happy that you’re happy…” Bulma said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Vegeta cupped her face and gave her a kiss on her lips, smiling when he pulled back. “It’s unexpected and it happened really fast. I mean, we’ve been going at it like rabbits since we got married, it shouldn’t have been a surprise. But I AM happy, Bulma. I truly am…”

Bulma hugged him tight. “Let’s just keep it to ourselves right now. Maybe we can tell Tarble, but we’ll surprise the other another time” an Vegeta agreed with her. She looked up at him. “Let’s pick him up and go home. I need some rest, I feel kind of tired…” she said, making Vegeta laugh but did as she asked. 

A few hours later, Vegeta went to work. Bulma and Tarble were alone in the apartment, watching tv together. They had told Tarble about the pregnancy and he was very excited to get a nephew or niece. 

“Hey Tarble, what would you like to eat? I’m kinda hungry….”

Tarble laughed. “It doesn’t matter to me, Bulma. You choose, I’ll eat whatever you order.”

Bulma gave him a smile. “Alright, I’d like some pizza!” Bulma called to order a few boxes of small different types of pizza’s and needed to wait for delivery. 

After 10 minutes, Bulma told Tarble that she really needed to pee and she left money for him if the delivery guy arrived while she was in the bathroom. 

The doorbell rang and Bulma called out to Tarble if he could open the door and take the pizza’s. He went to the door, opened it and froze.

Bulma came back from the bathroom and asked while walking to the door where Tarble was: “Hey Tarble, was that the delive……..” she stopped talking and froze when she saw who was standing at the door in front of Tarble. Her heart started beating so fast and loud, that she feared he might hear it.

“Well…. Surprised to see me?” Vegeta Sr. was standing there with a cocky smile on his face.

Bulma wanted to run, but couldn’t out of shock. He walked inside, looking around and Bulma still stood frozen in place. Tarble looked at her and she mouthed to him to call Vegeta, her phone was on the kitchen table, where Vegeta Sr. couldn’t see it. Tarble sneaked to the kitchen, took the phone and called Vegeta. He picked up instantly.

“Bulma?”

“No, Geta. We have a problem. Father found us…” Tarble whispered into the phone. It was silent for a moment and suddenly he heard Vegeta yelling.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT! PUT THE PHONE DOWN AND STAY WITH BULMA. I’M COMING!” Tarble did as he was asked and went over to Bulma, holding her hand while his father walked around.

At the gym, Vegeta was panicking.

“BARDOCK! WE NEED TO GO TO MY APARTMENT! NOW!”

Bardock tried to calm Vegeta down and asked: “Vegeta, what happened?!”

“He found the apartment. My father found us…. He’s inside with Bulma and Tarble right now! WE NEED TO GO!!!! I’m scared he will touch her! She not as strong as me, I can’t lose her. I can’t lose the three of them!!!!!!” Vegeta said while running out of the building, Bardock following.

They got into Vegeta’s car, turned it on and drove off. “Three of them? What do you mean, son?”

Vegeta swallowed and allowed himself to say: “Yes, three…. Bulma is pregnant.” Now it was Bardock’s turn to panic. 

“FUCKING HELL! We need the boys too!” he started calling his sons and tried to tell them what was going on. 

For now they could only hope Vegeta Sr. doesn’t touch Bulma. Vegeta was praying that God kept Bulma safe until they arrived at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?👀😅
> 
> Two chapters in one day.... I had some time to spare, that's why🤣
> 
> Anyway.... what did you think?😳😩


	19. Chapter 19

Bulma and Tarble followed Vegeta Sr. with their eyes, trying to find what he was doing walking around. Finally he took a seat on the couch, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest with his eyes focused on Bulma.

“This apartment looks…. ‘Homey’.” He said mockingly. He went on: “I’m even surprised that you three managed to stay off the radar for two years, I had trouble finding out where you guys lived. I had to follow you for a week, before I could believe that you were staying in this apartment.” He paused to look around again and turned his head to watch Bulma and Tarble. He narrowed his eyes at them. “Seems like Tarble loves you, whore.”

Bulma felt herself trembling under his gaze, but she wouldn’t back down from this fight. “I am NOT a whore. And how dare you show up here?!”

Anger flashed across his face and Bulma was afraid that she might have put herself in a dangerous position. She knew what he was capable of, why did she have to run her mouth? Because she wanted to stand up to this man! 

But to her surprise, Vegeta Sr. started laughing. “Oh little girl, just look at you…. You look like a whore. How much does Vegeta pay you? I know he has some money now that he’s an MMA pro-fighter. Why are you even here?” Bulma’s blood was boiling and was about to say something, but Tarble beat her to it.

“Don’t talk to her like that, father! She’s not a whore! She’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met and she takes good care of me.”

Vegeta Sr. arched an eyebrow at him. “You got a little mouthy, didn’t you? Maybe I should teach you a lesson, son.” And then he stood up from the couch.

Bulma pulled Tarble behind her. “You will NOT touch him!”

“Who is going to stop me, girl? You?” Vegeta Sr. asked, already annoyed with their conversation.

"YES!” Tarble tugged on Bulma’s arm. “Bulma, please…. Stop, don’t do this….” He said. She looked at him and said: “No, I won’t stop! He’s a monster! And I should keep you safe from this….. this monster of a father!!!!"

Tarble was panicking when he heard that. “Bulma, don’t…. You’re pregnant, remember?” he whispered to her. Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God…. “ she whispered to herself. “Yes, Bulma. Please… I’m not worth it, right now….”

Vegeta Sr. narrower his eyes at them, because he couldn’t hear what they were saying. “Are you two done with the whispering? Good! Now I can get to the point. You need to tell my son that I need him to come work for me. I have a job for him.”

Bulma frowned at him. “Why do I need to tell him? Can’t you tell him yourself? I’m not playing messenger for you, sir. Tell him yourself!”

“Look little girl, my patience is wearing thinner and thinner by the second with your ignorant and disrespectful ass. Is he here right now?! He isn’t right? YOU TWO NEED TO TELL HIM! Break his STUPID little heart!”

Now Bulma was getting angry. “No can do, sir. I’m not doing anything. I will NEVER leave Vegeta! NEVER!!!! If you need him, you have to tell him yourself!!! I already told you, I’m NOT telling him ANYTHING! Not if it’s a message from YOU, you monster!”

Suddenly Bulma was against the wall with Vegeta Sr. big hand around her throat. Tarble let out a scream, because he had not even seen his father move.

“FATHER! PLEASE LET HER GO!!!! I’M BEGGING YOU!!!!!” Tarble started pleading with him. He tried pulling his father’s hand away from Bulma’s throat, but he didn’t budge. Bulma was struggling to breathe, Vegeta Sr. pulled her a few inches off the ground, making her kick her feet as she struggled and Tarble still trying to pull his hand away. He looked around, trying to find something he could hit his father with. “NO FATHER!!!! LET HER GOOO-“ his father punched him hard on head with his free hand and he flew a few feet back, landing on his back. 

Bulma was started making strangled noises, eyes tearing up and almost rolling to the back of her head. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness. Tarble was out cold on the floor. She believed that because he is a lot smaller than Vegeta was at his age, his body couldn’t handle his father’s punch to his head. Then she heard Vegeta Sr.: “How would Vegeta feel if I just left you here? I got two men outside, maybe I should let them do whatever they want with you and leave you for Vegeta to find. Don’t you think?” And he squeezed her neck a little tighter. Bulma tried to open her mouth to just say something, but couldn’t. The last thing she heard before she blacked out, was Vegeta screaming her name.

Vegeta was driving so fast, it felt the car was just flying. Bardock held his chair for dear life, praying that nothing is happening to Bulma at that moment. They arrived at the same time as the three brothers, running out of theirs cars and up the stairs. They stopped when they saw two large men standing outside of Vegeta and Bulma’s apartment. One was tall and good-looking with long dark green hair in a ponytail and the other was a big, fat guy with pink hair, Vegeta just thought that he looked disgusting.

“Aah, look Dodoria.… Looks like junior arrived with his lackeys.” The tall one said.

“Yeah… We can take them, right Zarbon?” Dodoria laughed.

Vegeta was not in the mood, he needed to go find his wife. He looked at his cousins and said: “You guys take these two one. I need to find Bulma. Bardock will come with me.” The brothers nodded and started walking towards Zarbon and Dodoria. The two were the first to attack and started trading blows with the brothers.

Vegeta and Bardock took the opportunity to go inside the apartment, only to see Vegeta Sr. hands around Bulma’s throat and against the wall. Vegeta saw red.

“BULMA!” he screamed, running towards his father who heard him and let go of Bulma. Her body slumped to the floor. Vegeta punched his father in the face who staggered a little before he composed himself. They started trading blows. “YOU DARED TO TOUCH MY WIFE! MY FUCKING WIFE!!!!! HOW DARE YOU?! EVEN MY BROTHER!!!!!” Vegeta yelled while also throwing punches. 

Vegeta Sr. was taken aback by what he heard. He stopped, giving Vegeta an opportunity to hit him one last time, hard in face and one in his stomach, like he had done that one day when Bulma came to visit his son. He felt that punch and spit out a little blood, falling to his knees, holding his stomach. “Your wife?!” he asked, still not believing what he heard.

Vegeta stopped and looked at him, eyes narrowed. “Yes! My wife!” he yelled. And then they heard a cough. Vegeta turned to look at Bulma who was in Bardock’s arms. When Bardock saw Bulma’s body slumping to the floor and Vegeta and his father fighting, he went over to her, trying to wake her up. 

Vegeta went over to her and took her from Bardock who then checked up on Tarble. Vegeta Sr. looked at his eldest for a moment, stood up and ran out the door as fast as he could.

Bardock noticed. “Vegeta, he’s getting away…..”

“Let him for now. I will find him and I will let him pay for what he has done to Bulma.” Vegeta said as calm as possible. 

The brothers came in, looking tired and haggard. “What happened to you three?” Bardock asked.

“Those two assholes came with weapons. No guns, but other stuff…” Turles answered almost out of breath.  
Vegeta stood up, holding Bulma bridal style. “We have to go to the hospital. Now!” he said, already walking out the door. Bardock picked Tarble up and out they went.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses took both Bulma and Tarble to the ER. After 15 minutes the doctor came to talk to them and asked what had happened. They told the doctor that Bulma and Tarble had been attacked by someone big and strong, was wasn’t exactly a lie. Vegeta Sr. was bigger than Vegeta, stronger? That they had yet to find out.

The doctor told them that nothing serious had happened with the two. Tarble had just a mild concussion while Bulma’s body was in shock. The baby was okay, nothing happened to him or her. They just needed to rest and they would be okay the next day. Bulma just needed an oxygen mask for a few hours, just to help her breathe a little better for the time being. They had not been put in the same room. Bardock said he would stay with Tarble and Vegeta would stay with Bulma. The three brothers went home.

So now, there Vegeta was, sitting in a chair in the hospital room where Bulma was. He was watching her sleep and couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. He almost lost her. If he had arrived a little later, she would’ve been gone. His father showed no mercy. He hated his father. He almost lost the love of his life BECAUSE of his father. That man needed to pay for the shit he has done!

He stood up and walked over to the bed. Het got in, pulled Bulma into his arms to his chest. He gave her a few kisses on top of her head and on her face. She stirred a little, bit did not wake up. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He was fucking tired. And a few minutes later he fell asleep with his wife in his arms.

Hours later, Vegeta woke up when he felt a kiss on his cheek. He grumbled while opening his eyes slowly to see Bulma smiling down at him. “Hey grumpy, want something to eat? One of the nurses brought me some food. Turles is waiting outside. He said he’s looking out for suspicious people…..” 

Vegeta sat up and felt his pockets, looking for his phone. “Shit, I left my phone in the car…. What’s the time? How long did we sleep?”

Bulma let out a laugh and Vegeta smiled when he heard her. “You were tired, babe. It’s early in the morning. I think seven or seven-thirty. I’ve been awake for a while now, watching your grumpy ass sleep…”

“Bulma…. Will you tell me what happened? Fuck…. I should have stayed at home with you and Tarble…. This wouldn’t have happened if I was there with you guys….” Vegeta said while running his hands down his face. Bulma turned around to face him and took his hands. “Hey…. This is NOT your fault, babe. He had followed us for a week, that’s what he said….”

Vegeta looked at her neck and sighed. “Look what he did to you, Bulma…. I almost lost you…. If I arrived later, we wouldn’t even be sitting here right now…. I can’t fucking lose you, the baby and Tarble! I should have been there!” Tears were running down his face and Bulma hugged him. “No baby… don’t be so hard of yourself. You saved me. He’s a monster, Vegeta! I’m scared!”

Turles came in not wanting to disturb the couple, but he had heard their conversation and wanted to say something. “Guys…” Bulma and Vegeta lifted their heads to look at him. “I just heard you, Bulma. I know you’re scared. And I wanted to offer my help. I’d like to watch over you while Vegeta is not around, especially when he has to fight. I’m offering myself to be your personal bodyguard…”

Bulma blinked at him while Vegeta thought for a moment. Then he said: “No.” Turles face fell and Bulma wanted to start an argument, so he put a hand up indicating he wasn’t done talking. “I mean no, you’re not just offering. I’m hiring you. I’m gonna pay you, it’s gonna be your JOB to watch over her while I’m not around. So… I hope you will take this job serious, because she’s carrying precious cargo.” Vegeta said smirking at Turles.

Turles eyes widened. “Is that why my dad didn’t want to tell us what secret you had?! That sly bastard!” he said laughing and the couple joined him. He walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug. “Congrats you two. And I promise you, Bulma, I will take care of you and the baby while Vegeta isn’t around. They will not hurt you.”

A few hours later, Bulma, Vegeta and Tarble went back to their apartment where everyone was waiting for them. Bulma started talking about what had happened and what Vegeta Sr. said to her. After that, they started planning to look for him and for Bulma, Vegeta and Tarble to move somewhere else. With a baby on the way, they needed a bigger space. And so the day went on talking and planning.

Vegeta promised himself he would find his father and make him pay. No one messes with his wife and brother. No one will touch his wife and get away with it. Even if that person was his father. That’s why he needed a plan to make his move. Or else he will fail. And failing himself, Bulma or Tarble wasn’t something he planned on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is coming to an end, guys😪😩
> 
> I'm a little late again, because I had stuff things to settle🙃
> 
> I think I'm going to sleep now🤣 and it's just 8:30pm where i'm from🤪 
> 
> Anyway.... I'm sending all my love to you guys💕🥰
> 
> Btw, if there are some mistakes, please don't think i'm crazy😅 i'm just so tired right now😩
> 
> Alrighty then....😅


	20. Chapter 20

In the following months after the incident with Vegeta Sr., a lot had happened.

In the first trimester of Bulma’s pregnancy:  
Bulma, Vegeta and Tarble moved to CC. Panchy was happy to have them there, especially with her first grandbaby on the way. That also meant that Panchy was giving Bulma everything her body needed while pregnant. Sometimes it just drove Bulma mad, her mother followed her everywhere around the house. She told Vegeta one day and he just laughed at her ‘misfortune’. “It’s not funny, Vegeta. I have no freedom right now.” She pouted. “Look princess, she wants the best for you. She’s had Tights and you, she knows what is good and what isn’t.” he had told her. “Ugh, whatever!” She was pissed at him, but after a round of love-making, Bulma was happy again and understood what he meant.

They talked a lot about the incident. Bulma didn’t want to go anywhere without Turles or Vegeta. Tarble was always with her if her wasn’t at school, even when she was in the lab with her dad. If she wanted to go shopping, Tarble always went with her and Vegeta or Turles.

The second trimester of Bulma’s pregnancy:  
“Vegetaaaa…. I want pizza and you! I want to cuddle with you…” Bulma pouted on the phone.

“Damn it, princess…. I’m literally at work right now. You know I have to fight in exactly a month, right?” 

“But Vegeta…. Wait, can I come to the gym? I have nothing to do right now…”

“…..Fine. Ask Turles to come here, maybe you can bring Tarble too. He might some lessons from Bardock or Kakarot….”

“YAY! Okay, see you soon!” and hung up on Vegeta. She asked Turles to bring her to Kame’s. At first he was concerned for why she wanted to go there, but she convinced him to bring her and Tarble.

At the gym, Bulma was keeping Vegeta busy with her antics and he was going crazy which she found totally amusing. “Princess! I need to train…. Come here, please.” She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. “That feels nice, babe…. Don’t stop doing that, please….” Vegeta let out a soft laugh.

“I need to train, princess…. Tell you what, just do whatever you want for about an hour and after that, you have my undivided attention and we’ll do whatever you like. Does that sound good, love?” and she nodded. “Okay then…. Can I go train now, princess? I promise, you will have ALL my attention after this….”

Bulma looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he meant what he said. “Okay…. I’ll just look for Turles to spend my time with in the next hour…” Vegeta gave her a smile and kissed her quickly on the lips to go back to his training. Bulma went looking for Turles to waste the hour, but she had fun with him joking around and pranking Bardock who just shook his head everytime.

After his training, Vegeta did everything Bulma wanted, just like he had promised her. Tarble just laughed when he saw his brother struggling to keep up with Bulma’s list of things to do. 

On the fifth month of her pregnancy, they went to find out what the gender of their baby would be. Vegeta was delighted when they found out they would be having a baby boy. He told Bulma that he would do everything for their son, everything he always wanted with his father, but never could. Bulma cried when he said that.

A few days later, Bulma and Vegeta invited all their friends and family, to share their news with them. Everyone was excited to meet a baby Prince. And Chi-Chi was happy that Gohan could finally have an playmate.

They were also celebrating Vegeta’s win against his opponent, he won the championship and that meant that Vegeta was getting more and more famous everytime. 

They found out that Vegeta Sr. had moved out of the city. His firm has also shut down. Nobody knew where he went or where he was going. That made tracking him a lot harder for the group. The also couldn’t find anything about the two men who came with him that night. But Vegeta was not one to give up on finding his father. He would pay. And he wouldn’t even mind if he had to fight his father for justice for what he had done to Bulma.

The third trimester of Bulma’s pregnancy:  
She was straight up just horny. ALL THE TIME! Vegeta couldn’t keep up with her sometimes. She also ate a lot, telling Vegeta that the baby was always hungry and has his appetite. That made him laugh out loud. But he couldn’t deny the fact that Bulma looked good, she was beautiful to him. He admired her for carrying his baby, because she was always tired and also couldn’t sleep sometimes. 

There were nights where she woke Vegeta up, because she was hungry OR because she demanded sex. Bulma wore him out! She sometimes even kept him awake and he had to go to work tired and sleep deprived. But he loved her just as much, even more than before. 

Even with them having a lot of money, they still got a lot of baby stuff from their friends. Turles got closer to her in the third trimester, because he wanted to keep the baby safe when Vegeta wasn’t around for that. Vegeta was grateful for that.

Chi-Chi came to visit almost everyday. Gohan was always around Bulma, asking her if he could feel the baby and she found that just adorable. Goku was also there for moral support. The twins and Bulma became best friends, which wasn’t a surprise.

And then the day came when Bulma needed to give birth. Vegeta wasn’t there with her when her contractions began, because he had a fight. He needed to defend his championship. 

So when her contractions began, Turles and Chi-Chi were there with her. They asked if she wanted to call Vegeta, because his fight had not yet started, but she refused. After about an hour, Bulma started screaming at Turles, Chi-Chi and Panchy that the baby was coming. Turles called Vegeta who picked up instantly. He told Vegeta that his baby was coming and started panicking on the phone. 

The fight was about to start in ten minutes. Vegeta went to Bardock, told him about Bulma and just left for the hospital the others went to.

When he arrived, he saw Turles, dr. Briefs, Tarble and Chi-Chi with Gohan sitting in the waiting room. “Where is she?” he asked. After the told him, he went to the delivery room where the nurses stopped him. He told them who he was and the let him in after giving him proper attire.

He heard Bulma screaming and crying before he even opened the door. He went in and Bulma saw him, surprised why and how he was there. “How are you here?!” she whimpered. “How can I not be here with you having OUR baby, Bulma?” he answered with confusion which made her laugh. 

And then she started screaming again, cursing him for getting her pregnant, that is was his fault and how she will never let him touch her again. Panchy shook her head in disapproval.

After about half an hour, their baby was finally in Bulma’s arms. Vegeta was watching her interacting with their son and could only admire her. She went through so much pain, only to bring their little boy into this world. He went over to her bed and stood next to it, looking at their son.

“He’s beautiful, Vegeta….” She said with tears in her eyes. Vegeta bent over a little to give her a kiss on her head. “He is.” He said “What will we call him?”

Bulma was silent for a moment. “I thought about it…. I want to call him Trunks. Trunks Vegeta Prince. What do you think?”

Vegeta laughed. “That’a great, love. But do you really want him named after me?”. She ‘tsked’ at him and said: “He’s going to be wonderful like his papa…… Do you want to hold him?”

“I don’t know how….” He admitted.

“No worries, I’ll show you how…” Bulma showed him how to hold Trunks and put him into his arms. Vegeta looked down at his son in his arms and smiled, tearing up a little. He couldn’t imagine hurting his son like his own father hurt him.

“Hey Trunks” he whispered. “This is your papa talking to you….. I promise I will always keep you safe, I will always take care of you, I will always be here if you need me. I love you, son….” He gave him a kiss on his head. 

Bulma watched the whole thing and was silently crying. She knew Vegeta would make a wonderful father and will keep his promise. They were a happy family and she would make sure they would stay a happy family.

Three months later:  
Bulma was in the mall, walking around with Trunks in a stroller. She was shopping with Chi-Chi and Gohan and Lazuli. Turles was walking behind them, keeping an eye on them. They were having a girls only talk and Turles felt a little weird for listening to their conversations, so he asked Chi-Chi if he could walk and talk with Gohan. She agreed and now he felt a little better. Gohan was not a difficult toddler, thus he had no problem looking after him.

While shopping, Vegeta called every half hour to check up on Bulma and Trunks. After about an hour and a half, Bulma said to the rest that she was hungry and they agreed to go to the food court. They ordered some food and went to sat at one of the tables. 

Turles and Gohan both wanted to use the restroom. Turles told the girls to look after each other and went to the rest room. The girls were talking while waiting for their food and for the boys.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

“Hello, miss Briefs. Or I should say Mrs. Prince, right?” the girls looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man sitting alone at a table next to theirs. He was wearing a white suit with a purple shirt and tie.

“Who are you?” Bulma asked with Trunks in her arms.

“Don’t worry. I just want to say something. I won’t to anything right now. But you need to listen very well to what I have to say.”

Bulma looked at him confused. “Alright…. I’ll listen.”

“Great. Now…. I just have to say that you need to tell your husband to contact me. I have a job for him. His father did a poor job trying to explain things to you when he found where you guys lived. Well…. He works for me and I would like Vegeta to work for me as well. He will make a lot of money and he will also have a lot of time to spent with you. BUT…. He may not tell you anything about his job. That’s the only thing I ask of my men.”

“And why would I let him agree to that?” Bulma asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Because…. He loves you and he listens to you. You don’t want to be followed everywhere, right? I have men EVERYWHERE!”

Bulma was a little scared of this man, but tried not to show it. So she decided to play his game. “Alright…. I’ll try and talk to him.”

“Excellent!! Now… I have to go. But let him just call me.” He slid her a card with only a phone number on it. 

“But there is only a number on it. What is your name?” 

The man looked at Bulma and gave her a sly smile, which she found really creepy. “Well… I’m glad you asked again, Mrs. Prince…” he started walking and turned around to look at Bulma again. “THE NAME IS FREEZA.” And walked away, leaving the very creeped out girls behind.

“I don’t trust him, Bulma. You need to talk to Vegeta.” Chi-Chi said.

Bulma looked at the card and thought about the name. Something wasn’t making sense. And she would find out. The first thing to do, was to tell Vegeta everything. Then they would figure things out together. She felt like some shit will be going down with this guy.

And a lot of secrets will be uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END ON PART ONE, GUYS!😭
> 
> In part 2, Vegeta Sr. will have a bigger role and some secrets will come to light.🤯
> 
> Was the car accident of Vegeta's mother and Bardock's wife really an accident?😳
> 
> Will Vegeta take Freeza's offer?🤔
> 
> Find out in part 2!👀
> 
> I will take a little break from this story. But i'll be posting another story. Chapter one of "Falling for a Soul Rebel" is up now. I hope you guys will enjoys that story🥰
> 
> The reason why i'm taking a little break from this story is because of some personal things that had been added into the story. It took a lot from me, so I need to take care of my emotions. They have been running wild for a while now.....😓
> 
> But I hope you guys are excited for part 2🤗🤗💕💕


End file.
